They Doth Deny Too Much
by Kat Davi
Summary: Abnormal attractions have taken over Hogwarts causing Draco & Hermione to fall for one another as 2 new professors come to Hogwarts. Vampires, cats, fights, Seers, and parties ensue. Rating 4 sexual scenes and innuendos.
1. Default Chapter

******************************  
  
A/N: Okay you guys. I've decided to start a new fanfiction. I wanted to have a fanfiction where everyone was in character. This is, of course, a Draco and Hermione fiction. It will probably be a while before they actually become a couple. Worst enemies aren't suddenly compatible in a course of days. Well, I hope you like this. I'll try to update a lot!  
  
******************************  
  
A New Arrival  
  
"Insufferable prat!"  
  
"Bushy haired freak!"  
  
"Egotistical git!"  
  
"Disgusting mudblood!"  
  
A resounding smack echoed through the vast, no longer deserted hall. A curious crowd was gathered around the two hot-tempered students.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
Draco Malfoy, basically a very lucky jarvey that was transfigured into a human, glared at the overachiever standing before him. How dare she even touch him with her filthy hands? She was everything he hated, and it infuriated him that she had the nerve to think that he was beneath her. And the fact that she had defied his beliefs and had a better IQ than him disgusted him.  
  
She was the most intelligent student in the school. She was his fellow classmate in their seventh year. How he hated her.  
  
It was safe to say that the feeling was mutual.  
  
Hermione Granger, to say the least, was a bookworm beauty. Actually, that was an exaggeration. Hermione was not a beauty. She was considered a plain witch by most witches and wizards in the United Kingdom. But, if she had lived before Plato's time, she would have been considered a woman from Atlantis. A Mediterranean beauty. A great mind, hidden beneath her mass of earthen brown hair. Alas, she was not an Atlantian. If she were, she certainly would not be glaring at the Malfoy heir, finding satisfaction over the red hand print on his pale cheek.  
  
"You vulgar wanker! You are a pathetic excuse for a man, no matter what your reputation is! Call me a bloody mudblood again and see what happens!" she yelled.  
  
"Mudblood," he hissed.  
  
Hermione lunged towards him, her fist aiming for his upturned nose. He grabbed her wrist and spun he around so that she was trapped with her back against him. He held both of her arms behind her back. He brought his face close to her's, allowing his breath to tickle her ear.  
  
"What? Did you really think I'd be threatened by your pitiful threat?" he asked in a deadly whisper, letting his lips occasionally brush against her ear.  
  
Hermione gave an involuntary shiver. Her head spun as a torrent of thoughts rushed through her mind's eye. Where were Harry and Ron?  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Let go of Miss Granger this instant!" yelled Professor McGonagall.  
  
Draco sneered and slowly let go of the said person. Mudblood rubbed the muscles on her arms as if she was trying to rub away the pain.  
  
"Oh my, I'm getting too old for this," muttered the deputy headmistress.  
  
Draco smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Thank God he would be saved from this God-forsaken school. One of his relatives would be a professor here at Hogwarts. A substitute was currently assigned to the class, because the man would be late. Draco liked to call the man his uncle, but the man was actually one of his greatest grandfathers. Too bad he didn't bare the Malfoy name.  
  
Draco was given a detention and Granger was forgotten. As always. Draco rolled his eyes and left, clutching the detention slip in his left hand. Mudblood would pay, because now he had to deal with his father.  
  
Hermione walked into her private quarters to see a large Great Horned owl perched on her windowsill. Instantly recognizing the magnificent bird, she ran over to her desk and pulled out some owl treats. The owl's name was Luna Morena. It meant dark moon. The owl was cleverly dubbed. The moon belonged to Luna, the Greek goddess. Luna's counterpart, Artemis, loved animals and children. Luna Morena was a dark colored creature thus the name Morena. Plus, the name actually sounded like a name given to a modern girl.  
  
Hermione beckoned to the owl, and it came without protests. It proudly stuck out its leg revealing the roll of parchment. Hermione smiled and took the closed parchment from the bird's leg. She gave the creature some owl treats, and soon after, the bird left. Hermione laughed softly and took the charmed ribbon off of the parchment. She unrolled the letter and began to read.  
  
Dear Mya,  
  
you MUST stop calling me Winifred. You know that only my parents call me that. I have great news! Professor Dumbledore asked a certain someone both you and I know and me to be professors at Hogwarts. We'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts (how ironic), and we start tomorrow. Talk to you later!  
  
Love always from your favorite cousin,  
Fred (A/N: No, not Weasley.)  
  
Hermione shook her head in amused disbelief. Fred (female) was an American version of Hermione. The fact was that Fred starred in a muggle TV show made a huge difference. The woman was around twenty-six in age and was a bookworm. Fred really did have to tame many beasts anyway when it came to defense for her classes. (A/N: Fred is Hermione's cousin. Fred's a muggleborn, also.)  
  
Hermione smiled and folded the letter before putting it into one of the pigeonholes in her desk. She stood and picked up her schoolbag.  
  
It seemed only a matter of seconds between the time she left her quarters and the time when she sat down in her seat, at her favorite table, in the quietest corner of the library. After opening her knapsack, she quickly pulled out a fourteen-inch long piece of parchment, a quill, and an ink well. Her Potions book soon followed.  
  
The Uses of Mandrake Leaves in Potions by Hermione Granger  
  
When liquidized, mandrake leaves have a low pH level, which means it is a base, in muggle terms. A mandrake leaf's incense is used in Sleeping Draughts to relax the body before one becomes drowsy. Medical patients can chew crushed mandrake leaves when they need to be unconscious during a muggle-related operation.  
  
Hermione continued on, writing in her small, neat script for another hour until she had finished with and extra six inches of the many potions the leaves were used in including the description of the potion.  
  
"You spelled separately wrong," someone said from behind her.  
  
Hermione started and whipped around to see Harry standing behind her. He smiled and took a seat next to her.  
  
"Did you finish your homework before you went out to practice?" she asked, eyeing his muddy quidditch robes after fixing her error.  
  
Harry chuckled and grinned. "No, I'm going to work on it later," he replied, laying his Firebolt across his lap.  
  
Hermione snorted in an unlady-like fashion at his reply.  
  
Typical.  
  
"Hermione, are you done your homework?" he asked in return.  
  
Hermione scratched the side of her nose and smiled. "Yes, why?" she countered.  
  
Harry's grin became more pronounced. "Ron and I thought that the three of us should go to the kitchens, get a ton of food, take it back to our common room, and celebrate the fact that Malfoy got two weeks worth detention with McGonagall," he explained.  
  
Hermione laughed softly. "Fine, but if it lasts all night then the younger students have to leave early," she replied, quickly putting her things way.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at her predictable behavior of responsibility and moved so that he was sitting on the table as he waited for her to finish putting her things away. Madam Pince "Hem hemmed", a good impression of Umbridge and glared at Harry. Harry replied with a sheepish smile and got off of the table.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Hermione stood and slung her bag over her shoulder.  
  
The two set off at a comfortable pace, discussing what kind of food they should bring to the small celebration.  
  
Draco sauntered into the Slytherin Common Room and sighed as if her were bored.  
  
"Hey Malcolm. Remember that favor you owe me? You have to serve my detentions for me. There's a bottle of Polyjuice Potion in my cabinet. It already has some of my hair in it," Draco drawled to the over-confident boy who was lying on the couch.  
  
Malcolm nodded and opened his eyes to look at Draco.  
  
"What time?" he asked in his lazy, squeaky voice.  
  
"Six to whenever you finish your task. Now move it. You've only got ten minutes until detention," Draco replied in a bored tone.  
  
Malcolm nodded and ran up to Draco's private room to fetch the required potion. A Draco double soon rushed back down into the common room.  
  
"Stop!" Draco ordered.  
  
The boy obeyed, halting in his tracks and turned wide eyes towards Draco.  
  
"Abuse this privilege and you'll face the Malfoy family. Just ask Donovan Greckley what will happen," Draco hissed.  
  
Terror became evident on his double's face and the younger quickly fled.  
  
Draco gracefully sat down on his favorite couch and sighed. For the past few years (Since the Forbidden Forest incident, to be exact.) he had been making his housemates serve his detentions for him. A sneer curled his pale lips as he remembered Greckley. The fool had jumped some Ravenclaw girl after detention, using Draco's image to get the girl close to him. When Draco had found out, he had sent Crabbe, Goyle, and even Bulstrode to injure the idiot, leaving the said idiot in a right state. Of course, Draco could fight his own battles. he just didn't want to touch the scum who manipulated his image. Stupid fool. Never did consider the consequences.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and fell into slumber with half of his conscience awake in case something happened. His dreams soon drifted from nonsense thoughts to erotic scenes. He opened one eye to see a mass of pin straight, auburn hair. The girl who was trying to seduce him in his sleep was producing these dreams. Waiting after three seconds, he pushed the girl backwards so that he was on top of her in a compromising position.  
  
"Having fun Zabini?" he asked coolly, looking into her vibrant golden eyes.  
  
A sly grin broke across the courtesan's cranberry colored lips as a mischievous glint sprung to her eyes.  
  
"Of course, I love to give you such pleasing dreams," she replied in a casual voice.  
  
Draco let his gaze wander over the girl's body, admiring the curves of her figure. He shook his head as if she wasn't what he wanted and returned his gaze to her lust rusted eyes.  
  
"Don't waste your time, Zabini. You're not going to get a second arousal out of me," he drawled.  
  
Blaise suddenly grabbed his manhood, a devilish smirk playing across her luscious lips.  
  
"Who said I wanted one? I just want a play toy," she purred letting go of his family jewels.  
  
"Grab Malcolm. He's willing," he replied coolly and stood.  
  
Blaise pouted and sat up.  
  
"Later Blaise," he called before he escaped to his private rooms, which were attached to the Slytherin Common Room. Being Head Boy had its advantages.  
  
Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of parchment. He looked at the familiar handwriting and reread it.  
  
Dragon,  
  
see you at twilight.  
  
My wishes,  
  
William  
  
Draco smirked at the fact that the writer had signed his name in blood. Typical. It was amazing how such a short letter could be so coded. By called Draco 'Dragon', it meant that the news was pleasing and that not many people new about this news. 'Twilight' meant it involved someone else. Signing 'my wishes' meant endless possibilities. Draco threw the parchment into his lit fireplace. He watched the note curl and turn black before turning to ashes.  
  
Draco sat down in his chair and waited for the arrival of his 'pen pal.' It wasn't long before he felt the presence of another lurking behind him.  
  
"Good evening Draco," drawled a sarcastic, secretly amused voice from behind him.  
  
Oh, this aught to be interesting.  
  
****************************** So. Did you guess who our new arrivals were? You probably already know if you read the summary of this story, which you probably did. Did you like it? I have already planned out the big bad for near the end of their last year at Hogwarts. Were they in character? God I hope so. I worked really hard to make sure that Hermione wasn't too independent and strong. I didn't want her to cry, which is how JKR writes about Hermione when she and Draco are having a row. This story is in point of views but they will not be in first person. It's third person. I hope you liked it and please review. If I get a lot of reviews then I will definitely continue to write this.  
  
****************************** 


	2. Buddy Sessions & A Mudblood to Boot

******************************  
  
A/N: Second chapter! Wooo! Sorry it took so long. Must I my name off almost all of the reasons I couldn't write sooner? Yeah? Okay. My sister was in a car wreck (she's okay), I was grounded and still am, (I ONLY GET 30 MINUTES A DAY!) I had severe writer's block (couldn't get rid of it for a while), and I had to finish writing the chapter all in one night. So sue me if you didn't like the basically two-week wait. But please stay with this story! I really like the way this story is going. I'm just trying to get past the informative chapters and get on to the really good stuff! This took me forever to type! And the next chapter to ANB will be coming soon. It's already written and I need to type it up! Enjoy! Read and Review!  
  
******************************  
  
Buddy Sessions, a Murderous Family, & a Mudblood to Boot.  
  
-The Night Before-  
  
Draco released a bored yawn and began to idly tap the armrest with his pale fingers.  
  
"Take a seat Spike. Or should I say. William," Draco drawled.  
  
"You're too kind," came the sarcastic retort.  
  
A tall man in his mid-twenties rounded Draco's chair and took a seat on the loveseat across from Draco. The man, formerly dubbed Spike, had slicked back, blonde hair. Intelligent, blue eyes glinted from the dwindling fire in the fireplace. Various scars marked Spike's body, from fighting, of course. It was like seeing the future Draco. Though, Draco would never become the scarred vampire.  
  
"So. who else is teaching with you? There's an extra seat at the staff table," Draco asked, idly looking at his short, manicured (He's rich, people.) fingernails to look as if he were uninterested in the topic at hand, which he was interested in.  
  
Spike smirked. "Find out for yourself, Head Boy. I'm not your bloody informant. Sleep well. if you even get any with all the whores lining up outside your room," Spike said and left the room.  
  
Brittany Jenson glided in with a sly grin. Draco closed his eyes and rubbed them with the pads of his fingertips to try to ease away his slight headache. This would be a long night.  
  
-The Next Morning-  
  
Hermione slipped into the boys' dorm and held her wand up. She muttered an incantation under her breath and waited. A loud noise that sounded like a foghorn burst from her wand. The five boys jumped out of bed, startled by their wake up call.  
  
"Hermione!" Seamus yelled, blushing, trying to gather his blankets around his half-naked form.  
  
Neville was also hiding beneath his covers and Dean was going back to sleep. Ron and Harry got up and began to change. They were too used to Hermione waking them up in the morning.  
  
Hermione laughed and left to let the guys get ready. She quickly ran to her room and threw on her robes. 'Today's the day,' she thought as she fixed the angle of her Head Girl badge.  
  
A fit of suppressed giggles erupted behind her as she finished toying with her badge. She frowned and turned around to see Ginny Weasley, the youngest female Weasley and probably the most dangerous when it came to defense against ex-boyfriends, with her hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Ginny? Why are you laughing?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Y-your *giggle* shoes are on *giggle* b-backwards," she managed before she went into a fit of hiccups.  
  
Hermione frowned and looked at her trainers. Ginny was right. Somehow, in her excitement, she had managed to put her shoes on backwards. Her frown morphed into a silly grin as she quickly righted her shoes.  
  
"Come on, Ginny. I want to be early for breakfast," Hermione said as she grabbed her knapsack and cauldron.  
  
Ginny nodded, already holding her school supplies, and the two practically ran down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Mya!" came an excited voice from the staff table.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Winifred. An actress in the muggle TV show, Angel. The woman's slightly curly, brown hair gleamed from the light of the torches. (It was still dark in the early morning.) Rich, brown eyes met dark chocolate, brown eyes in seconds. The likeness was amazing.  
  
But wait. Didn't Fred say she was bringing someone else with her? Hermione's gaze scanned the table and came to an abrupt stop on a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. What was Fred getting at? Bringing SPIKE of all people? Her eyes widened as her focus landed between the two. They were holding hands!  
  
~*~  
  
Draco smirked from his seat at the Slytherin table. Behind his mask was a crashing wave of confusion. How the bloody hell does Mudblood know Fred? Err, uh. Older Mudblood. And by the looks of it, she knew Uncle Spike. 'She must watch -Angel-' he reasoned. 'But Fr- Older Mudblood called Mudblood, Mya, which was short for Hermione,' he thought. Draco suddenly groaned. A sign of madness: having arguments with yourself inside your mind. Well, at least he wasn't voicing his thoughts.  
  
Draco leant back in his chair, putting his mug of coffee down. Finding that he couldn't get a fresh start in the morning with pumpkin juice, he had decided to start drinking coffee. Albeit the fact that it was a muggle drink. Draco sighed in boredom, waiting for some of the more intelligent Slytherins to arrive. It was a shame that barely any of the Slytherins were smart. He was the smartest Slytherin. He watched as Damian Tyler took a seat beside him.  
  
"Morning," was the boy's simple reply.  
  
"Morning," Draco replied.  
  
Damian poured some black coffee into his own mug. He took a sip of the bitter liquid and sighed in a bored air, which sounded uncannily like Draco's signature sigh.  
  
Draco looked up at the staff table to see that Spike's seat was empty. Draco, instead of jumping, blinked when a cool voice drawled from behind him.  
  
"Who is your 'friend,' 'Mr. Malfoy'?" Spike asked.  
  
" 'Professor' Spike, this is Damian Tyler. Damian, I believe you are capable of comprehending who this is," Draco drawled, taking a sip of his French roast coffee.  
  
Damian held out his hand (his hand is rough from quidditch) to Spike and displayed (what looked to be) a lopsided smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Professor Spike," Damian recited.  
  
Draco suppressed a snort. Damian always was and would always be a suck-up.  
  
Spike took Damian's hand for a brief second.  
  
"Thank you for your bloody, unoriginal greeting. Be creative and come up with some exceptional 'suck-up' greetings if you want your teachers to fall for the act," Spike chided.  
  
Draco snickered into his almost empty mug. Spike sneered and looked up at the staff table. Fred was looking pointedly at him. She arched an eyebrow. Spike peered closer and smirked. Fred was tapping her pen, as if she were annoyed, against her notebook. Formulas of covalent molecules, ions, several more scientific symbols, and mathematic formulas like pie littered the open page.  
  
Spike tapped his bare, left wrist as if their was a watch there. Fred nodded in acknowledgement. She stood, gathering her things and headed towards the east tower. Spike lingered behind before shrugging and following her. He glided along the halls, his robes billowing aristocratically behind him. A pair of slender arms suddenly shot out and embraced him, dragging him into an alcove. Rose-petal soft lips pressed against his own as the before mentioned arms draped over his shoulders, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
Spike pulled back to look into excited, brown eyes.  
  
"Now really, Winifred. Do you not have enough control over yourself to keep yourself off of me every ten minutes?" he asked sarcastically, putting his hands in her back pockets and pulling her towards him, crushing her against him.  
  
"No, but I do have control over you," she said and giggled, trailing the smooth side of the nail on her index finger over his jaw line.  
  
Spike snickered. "Is that so?" he asked in a husky whisper.  
  
Fred nodded and inclined her head, ready to kiss him. She brought one leg up, hooking it around his waist.  
  
"Come on, William. I know you've been bored all morning AND all night. I should make up for not visiting you last night," she whispered, her breath blowing over his lips.  
  
Spike pressed closer, knowing how she loved to arouse him. A faint smirk played across her blush red lips. She gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek and separated herself from him, turning to flee. Spike reached out to catch her as she ran but missed, he fell forward and banged his forehead against the wall.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" he yelled.  
  
A group of third year girls stopped in their tracks to stare at him in bewilderment. Spike snarled and the girls ran off. He left the alcove, his hand over the sore spot on his forehead. He was bound to get a bruise. Spike frowned. Others would ridicule him if he had a bruise in the middle of his forehead.  
  
Spike shook his head, receiving a headache.  
  
"Where the bloody hell is the hospital wing at?" he muttered to himself.  
  
After asking a lone sixth year for directions, he finally stumbled into the hospital wing. The mediwitch bustled out of her office, her stern gaze landed on Spike.  
  
"It's your first day here, Professor, and you've already gone and injured yourself. There is no need to take after young Mr. Potter," she said, tsking after her statements.  
  
Spike's face scrunched up in disgust at the idea. "Don't compare me to Potter," he snarled.  
  
The nurse shrugged and flicked her wand. The pain vanished along with the beginnings of the bruise. Spike rolled his eyes and strolled out of the Infirmary without so much as a thank you.  
  
After wandering for about five minutes, he finally found the DADA classroom. He took a moment to compose himself, running his hand through his hair.  
  
Spike opened the door and glided into his classroom, his cloak billowing behind him. Everyone looked up from their textbooks to see a familiar sneer on their new professor's lips. Just, that sneer was usually found on a different man. Draco Malfoy. The two looked uncannily alike. Fred seemed to ignore him until she spoke.  
  
"Professor, you have managed to miss the first." she paused to look at her watch. ".Seventeen minutes of class. Pray tell, where have you been?" she scolded.  
  
Spike looked closely at his co-worker. She was barely containing her smirk. He turned to look at his class. Save for very few, they all looked like twits. Spike's gaze fell on his 'nephew.' Draco was sneering; cockiness radiated from the pale teenager.  
  
His gaze then roamed around before resting on a brunette. Chocolate brown eyes studied him skeptically, an intelligent aura surrounding her. He could just smell her innocence. His gaze flicked to Fred. This girl was exactly like Fred when he had first met her. 'This girl must be the girl Fred was writing to. What was her name? Mya, yes that's it. They must be related. Interesting.'  
  
He turned and smirked at Fred.  
  
"And I see you have them hitting the books. What happened to the idea Wes had about just talking on the first day.introducing them to our plans?" he asked.  
  
Fred rubbed her temples and sighed. "Spike, I'd rather not be obsessed over because I'm famous. I swear, you are as bad as Lockhart," she drawled, taking her reading glasses off.  
  
A hand shot into the air after Fred finished speaking.  
  
"Yes?" she asked the brunette boy.  
  
"Aren't ye from t'show Angel?" he asked in his thick Irish accent.  
  
Fred tucked a curly lock of hair behind her ear and sighed.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Finnigan. But, as the show says, my real name is not Amy and Professor Spike's name is definitely not James. God forbid he have the same name as one of his ex- friends," she said but mumbled her last statement.  
  
A preppy girl stood up excitedly. "Ooooo! I knew it was you! Are you a wizard or a vampire? Can I have your autograph?" the girl asked in her high pitched voice.  
  
Spike smirked. "Vampire. No. And I think we should make this a night class. We could have so much more 'fun'."  
  
The girl shrieked. "Good looking AND a bad boy," she said, looking up as if she was thanking the heavens.  
  
The girl shrieked again, even louder. Mya, as Spike had labeled Hermione, rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
Fred slammed her palms against her desk and stood, hovering over the desktop.  
  
"Miss Brown, will you PLEASE stop with your incessant shrieking?!?!" she yelled.  
  
Lavender whimpered and sat down quickly.  
  
"Let me make this clear. I came to Hogwarts to be a professor. I also came here to get away from crazed fanatics. I will NOT give autographs, and I will certainly not waste the class period with discussions about Professor Spike's and my fame. Do you understand?" she said in a slightly raised, clear, strong voice.  
  
Spike watched in amusement as every student nodded.  
  
"Alright, enough of this," he said and snarled. His face mutated and his canines lengthened.  
  
Most of the girls screamed and everyone hid under their desks. All except two people. Draco Malfoy and the Mya girl.  
  
"You, the one with the bushy, brown hair. Why didn't you scream and hide?" he asked.  
  
The Mya girl looked at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Hermione Granger, sir. When vampires are about to attack, their pupils dilate, making the irises seem as if they are black. Yours were still blue," she said in a clear, confident voice.  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow and studied her.  
  
"And how did you come to learn that?" he asked casually.  
  
Draco smirked and looked across the room at Hermione.  
  
"The mudblood screwed Thomas for information since his boggart turned into a vampire," Draco said and sneered at Hermione and Dean, but mostly at Hermione.  
  
Hermione's gaze immediately narrowed on Draco's form and Dean fumed.  
  
Spike glared at Draco, highly displeased with him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Hold your tongue! I will not have you saying such vile words in this classroom," he said in a raised voice.  
  
Draco blinked in surprise. By now, everyone had returned to his or her seats.  
  
"But. but. but," he stammered, his shock apparent.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, apologize to Miss Granger. Immediately!" Spike yelled.  
  
Draco glared at Spike. "No."  
  
Fred had remained silent but she chose to comment, not looking up.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, I would like to see you after class. No, Miss Granger, you are not in trouble," Fred said in a calm voice.  
  
Draco scowled and Hermione frowned. Class passed by in silence. When the bell rang Draco and Hermione approached Fred's desk. Fred stood and Spike took her seat. Fred smiled softly and sat down on his lap, snuggling into him until she was comfortable.  
  
"Much better," Fred and Spike muttered in unison.  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow. You really couldn't take teachers seriously when they were cuddling with each other.  
  
Fred studied the two for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore told us about the both of you. We have looked through everyone's records. I think you both should spend time together. Now, I'll actually make you spend time together. I want you both to come to my office at seven o'clock. You are both dismissed," she explained and stared at them with now hawk-like eyes.  
  
Draco's eyebrows furrowed in anger at the thought of spending time with the mudblood.  
  
"I'm not spending time with that. thing!" he yelled.  
  
Granger seemed oddly silent.  
  
Spike snarled, the pupils of his eyes beginning to dilate.  
  
"Draco, you WILL serve this session WITH Miss Granger, and you will actually attend it. Everyday. I will make sure that it is you coming to the sessions and not one of your classmates in disguise," Spike yelled back.  
  
Draco could almost feel his blood boiling. "If my father hears about this-" Draco was interrupted in his statement by the angry yelling coming from his uncle.  
  
"HE WILL NOT BE HEARING ABOUT THIS! HE'S DEAD! I KILLED HIM!" Spike roared.  
  
"Your mother and I will be taking care of you from now on," Spike added in a slightly calmer voice.  
  
Fred was wincing, her hands were covering her ears. Granger had also flinched, but Draco did not see either of these actions.  
  
"You killed my father?" he asked in a practically dead tone.  
  
Spike nodded. "Lucius was going to sacrifice you once you produced an heir, and I know you must produce an heir before you turn twenty-three. It was either you or your father, and I wasn't going to let one of my great grandsons kill the youngest man in our family and my only heir," he explained.  
  
Draco remained mute. He then noticed that Granger had heard it all. Great. Now the pity party was on his ass.  
  
Draco glared at Granger and stalked out of the room to take a few names off the fucking female virgin list. Might as well do something to keep his mind off of the fact that his own bloody father had wanted to kill him.  
  
Just great. Pity parties, buddy sessions, a murderous father who had wanted to kill him, an uncle (who was really one of his greatest ancestors) who in turn had killed his father, and a mudblood that got on his nerves to boot.  
  
Just great..  
  
******************************  
  
I finally finished it! *claps* Yay! Anywho! I'm going to start typing up the newest chapter for ANB. I hope to get a lot of reviews for this chapter. This chapter is really long! Again, I'm sorry it took so long! If any of you know how to make italics and bolds and underlines in the text when the Microsoft word is set to Web Page, please tell me how. Fanfictionnet won't take the html. 'Til next time!  
  
****************************** 


	3. The Music Room aka Filthy Beauty

******************************  
  
A/N: Third chapter! It's very long! Sorry it took so long. Please stay with this story! I really like the way this story is roll'n out. Here's one of the good stuff chapters. Could you check out the song fic I wrote? It's already typed up! Enjoy! Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, and I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Anger characters. I wish I owned Draco and Spike, but I don't. I also do not own any of the songs that are mentioned in this chapter except for one. Saucy, by the group Chocolate Covered Veelas belongs to me. Yes, I own that group, but I do not own the term or idea of veela. I also, do not own Edgar Allen Poe. But I do own a copy of his works! *sigh*  
  
******************************  
  
The Music Room  
  
Draco stood in front of his mirror, glaring at the small bruise that had formed on his cheek where Granger had slapped him. He lifted his wand and muttered a concealment charm while he pointed the tip of him wand at the bruise. The bruise immediately vanished.  
  
He then, roughly, shook his hand through his white-blonde hair. He grabbed his bottle of 'Gerald's Quick Style Styling Gel' and squeezed a small amount into his palm. He quickly rubbed his hands together before running his hands through his hair. His hair looked mussed, but it now looked like an actual hairstyle with the gel holding different sized locks of hair at certain angles and in certain directions. He nodded his head in satisfaction and shrugged into his velvet-like robe.  
  
He smirked and sauntered into his room. It was seven o'clock already. Since Draco knew Spike new who was and was not Draco, Draco would just turn up late. Just to smite them all. (A/N: Smite me, almighty smiter! Lol. Courtesy of Bruce Willis who was awesomely played by Jim Carrey in the fantastic movie, Bruce Almighty.)  
  
Draco slowly put on his steel toe, leather boots and took his bittersweet time to relace them. When he finally stood, he looked at his Rolex watch. Ten after seven. He casually stood and exited the dungeons. It wasn't long before he halted before Spike and Fred's office in the east tower. He waited a moment before entering the room.  
  
Granger sat in her chair, discussing something with Fred. Spike was standing behind Fred's chair. Fred lazily looked up.  
  
"So good of you to join us, Draco," she drawled.  
  
A crystalline chess set sat before her. She idly moved her queen forward.  
  
"Checkmate," she added.  
  
Spike scowled at his loss and looked up.  
  
"Follow me," he barked and left the room.  
  
Granger bid Fred goodbye and walked behind Spike. Draco rolled his eyes and followed them.  
  
They passed by the statue of Cordelia 'Copper' Black the Vipertooth Handler. The statue was a young woman who belonged to the gothic age. The black statue was painted with black, intricate drawings surrounding her eyes, as if she wore a mask. A long scar ran from her eyebrow to the level of her upper lip. She had extremely short, black hair. Copper-colored streaks of hair added to her oddness. She sat on the back of a Peruvian Vipertooth. She had been the first individual to tame a creature of that particular species.  
  
Copper winked at them as they passed. Hermione knew that the woman was an ancestor of Harry's late godfather. They continued down the corridor in silence. They stopped at a door with a black, music staff on the door.  
  
Hermione and Draco both listened closer. The staff was humming and seemed to jiggle to its tune. The staff was humming a song from Beethoven.  
  
"E flat," Spike whispered.  
  
The door swung open to reveal a huge room. Huge, stained glass windows lined the wall. Paintings of landscapes and objects were placed between the magnificent window. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside. The floor seemed to be made of moss because it was green, soft, and cushiony. A grand piano and various instruments rested on the left side of the room. Cushions, poufs, and blankets were placed on a table that was hidden in a closet. There was a wall that was hidden by books; shelf to shelf, corner to corner. Tons of parchment and paints were organized on a table to their side.  
  
Spike cleared his throat. "We found that the both of you have a taste for the fine arts. This room will only let you out when the grandfather clock strikes the tenth chime at ten o'clock," he explained, gesturing towards the majestic clock standing in a corner.  
  
Draco smirked but Spike continued.  
  
"It is impossible to change the time or destroy the clock. So don't try to speed its time. I will know if both of you are in or out of this room at all times," Spike added.  
  
Hermione stepped into the room and Draco followed. Spike slammed the door shut behind them, and they heard the door give an audible click.  
  
Hermione sighed and went to the book wall. She skimmed her finger over the spines of the books, stirring dust. Her finger stopped on a black book and she took it from its place. The books was titled The Works of Edger Allen Poe. She didn't know that the great poet had been a wizard.  
  
Draco looked around the room and caught sight of a stereo system. The only reason he knew of this machine was because Spike had introduced it to him. He sauntered over to the obviously charmed object and opened the door beneath it. Rows and rows of organized cds lay there. There was classical, the 60's, the 70's, the 80's, heavy metal, punk rock, hip hop, pop, country, rap, and all of the wizard music. (The wizard music was somehow burnt onto cds.)  
  
Draco smirked and pulled out a compact disc called '3 Days Grace.' He took the disc out and turned on the stereo. He idly put the cd in and turned the song to '(I Hate) Everything About You.'  
  
Granger frowned and looked up when the song started.  
  
"Malfoy, I'm reading" she stated in a slightly blunt, harsh voice.  
  
Draco ignored her and yelled out the first line of the chorus.  
  
"I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!"  
  
"DRACO MALFOY YOU WILL MAKE ME SICK IF YOU SING THE NEXT LINE!" she yelled at the same time.  
  
"Why would I?!?! I don't love you, and plus, you are Potty and Weasel's whore. Why would I want something contaminated and born filthy?" he yelled back over the loud music.  
  
Granger rolled her eyes and put her book down. She got up and moved to his side where he hastily moved away. She began flipping through one of the sections and pulled out a cd titled 'Christina Aguilera: Stripped.' Moments later 'Fighter' blasted the room. Granger's eyes seemed to ignite with fire as she sang the chorus.  
  
"Thanks for making me a fighter!" she sang.  
  
Draco kept a cool face but his mind was swimming in a river of confusion. How could a mudblood have a comparable voice to his? An idea planted itself in his mind, and he didn't care if it was against all that he had grown to believe.  
  
He smirked and replaced the cd with 'Linkin Park' and soon the piano solo filled the room.  
  
Hermione watched him do a few rock star moves as he sang. "In the end, it doesn't even matter oh." he sang.  
  
Hermione felt a competitive urge surge through her veins. In the terms of her head of house, it was time to 'let your hair down.' She put in 'Chocolate Covered Veelas' and turned the song to 'Saucy.' The song seemed to have a Latino flavor to it. He smirked at the obvious rhythm of the salsa. Using the bottom of her robe, she swished it around her legs like a can-can skirt as she fluidly moved forward and backward, rolling her hips to the beat as she went. She threw back her head after she spun, one hand in the air.  
  
'Damn.' he thought. He placed a coy smirk on his lips and studied her.  
  
"So you can dance solo. Anyone can do it, but can you dance with a partner whom you've never danced with before and still pull it off?" he asked in a criticizing voice.  
  
Hermione arched an eyebrow and moved towards him "Course I can," she stated and grabbed his hands, making him put them on her waist.  
  
She put her hands against his shoulders. She waited patiently for him to lead, wondering why the hell she was allowing him to touch her.  
  
Draco moved forward and she immediately moved one leg back as he moved his forward. He moved his leg back and she did the same. They continued until Granger started rolling her hips in time with him, unconsciously brushing against him, and never looking at him. She gathered her robes around her thighs and swished them around as they danced. He moved his right arm around so that it supported her upper torso. He moved his other arm away. They momentarily stopped as Granger dipped backwards, and swung her torso upside down in a counterclockwise motion before returning to him in an upright position.  
  
That simple action seemed to have passed in slow motion. He got a wonderful view of her chest and cleavage that was usually hidden behind her diamond cut, black blouse. Her hair appeared disheveled when she returned to him.  
  
"Uh, Malfoy? You can let me go now," Granger said.  
  
Draco snapped back to reality and blinked. He quickly let go of her and turned off the machine. Granger frowned.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Draco narrowed his gaze on her flushed face. "Just dandy, Granger. Sod off, I don't want to see your filthy appearance," he snapped and sat down against a wall at the opposite side of the room.  
  
He had grabbed a notebook and a pen, which lay on top of the piano, as he had walked by.  
  
Hermione sighed and walked over to the closet. She pulled out some poufs and threw one to Malfoy. Malfoy glared at her but seemed to accept the cushion. Hermione took her poufs and set them on the floor before laying down to rest on them. She picked up her book and began to read.  
  
Draco stared at the anime style picture of Granger that he had drawn. She lay on the earth, not far from a lake, her hair fanning out around her head, her white gown loose and flowing around her body. The trees around her were on fire, the flames licking the sky. It was everything he thought of her.  
  
The image of the lake represented her ancient spirit. The fire represented her inferno-like rage. The forest represented her nature. The way her hair lay symbolized her wildness. The white gown symbolized her purity. The image of her beauty on the floor of the earth represented her filthiness.  
  
And yet. when he was close to her. her scent was intoxicating. Her skin was a smooth as porcelain. Her complexion was flawless and lightly tanned. She was the purist thing he had ever laid eyes on.  
  
Upon looking at his hands, he noticed that ink was smeared on his hands. Hell, he was currently filthier than she was.  
  
He dismissed his thoughts as insanity do to remaining in Granger's presence for too long. He looked up to see Granger sleeping peacefully. He put down the notebook and pen and walked over to her. The clock started to chime. On the tenth chime, the door swung open. He slowly touched her cheek with his thumb and let it linger for a moment, finding fascination with its smoothness. He hastily disappeared when he saw her first signs of awakening.  
  
Hermione awoke, feeling someone's soft touch, but when she opened her eyes no one was there. She sat up and put her book away. She put the poufs away and went over to get Malfoy's pouf so that she could put it away, but she saw a notebook out of the corner of her eye. She frowned in curiosity and picked it up. She observed the beautiful picture and looked at the title. -'Filthy Beauty of the Earth.' By Draco Malfoy, Inspired by Hermione Granger- She dropped the notebook in shock and fled.  
  
'Draco Malfoy thinks I'm beautiful.'  
  
******************************  
  
Did you like it? Did you like it? Did you like it? Did you like it? Did you like it? Lol. I hope you did! Read and Review!  
  
****************************** 


	4. The Squirrel

******************************  
  
A/N: Fourth chapter! Not as long as the last chapter! Sorry if I kept you waiting. Please stay with this story! Here's one of the chapters where you can tell the author was insane while writing some of the scenes. One of my muses, the squirrel muse, just HAD to be in my story. It threatened to stalk me, even though it already does that, but it threatened to stalk me even more. Actually, if you want to meet all of my muses. Read the bottom author's note. Enjoy! Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, and I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel characters. I wish I owned Draco and Spike, but I don't. I also do not own any of the songs that are mentioned in this chapter except for one. I also do not own the msn chat thingy. But, I do own the crazed, gray squirrel.  
  
******************************  
  
The Squirrel  
  
Winifred held up a vial of purplish silver liquid. A small smile played across her lips as the substance swirled within the vial.  
  
"It's ready," she whispered  
  
Spike smirked and took the concoction from her. He quickly put it into a small cooler where they stored restricted potions to keep them cool.  
  
They'd never know what was about to take place.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco opened his laptop (charmed to work inside of Hogwarts, courtesy of Spike) and quickly logged into his msn messenger. He quickly looked through his list of friends to see who was online. His only buddy online was Lady_Atlantis. He had met this user a long time ago when he had been first introduced to the Internet. He smirked and typed a message to her.  
  
Albino_dragon: Lady..  
  
Lady_Atlantis: Dragon?  
  
Albino_dragon: In the scales.  
  
Lady_Atlantis: Lol. You never change your spots.  
  
Albino_dragon: If you haven't noticed, dragons are incomparable to leopards.  
  
Lady_Atlantis: I suppose you're right.  
  
Albino_dragon: What's this? Lady admitting to being wrong? Amazing. anyway. Can I ask you something?  
  
Lady_Atlantis: Go ahead.  
  
Albino_dragon: Well, ever since I was capable of comprehension, I've thought a certain group of people are. unacceptable. and must be shunned. And one of these people, a girl, completely breaks my belief.  
  
Lady_Atlantis: How so?  
  
Albino_dragon: She's smart, beautiful, and she has all of the gifts that are found in the purist of people.  
  
Lady_Atlantis: You sound like someone from school.  
  
Albino_dragon: Elaborate.  
  
Lady_Atlantis: No, it doesn't matter. About the advice: Try to get to know the girl. Dragon, for as long as I've known you, you've been the nicest guy I've ever met. I'm sure she'll fall for you. Have you fallen for her?  
  
Albino_dragon: I don't know. This all just hit me.  
  
Lady_Atlantis: Oh, well, if she hates you (which she probably does), then you should call a civil truce.  
  
Albino_dragon: Alright, I'll try. Thanks Lady.  
  
Lady_Atlantis: Anytime. Well, I g2g. I'll talk to you later. And update me!  
  
Albino_dragon: Okay, good-bye, my Lady.  
  
Lady_Atlantis: Lol. Good-bye Dragon.  
  
Hermione closed down her laptop and leans back in her chair. Dragon seemed to be in the same predicament as she was. She shook her head at the irony of it all.  
  
It had been three days since Fred and Spike had come to Hogwarts. In that time span, she and Malfoy had had five rows. She barely ever got to see Harry and Ron. Head duties tied her down along with the larger load of work her teachers gave the seventh years. Life seemed to be hectic. She hardly ever saw ANY of her friends. Hell, she saw Malfoy more than she saw Harry and Ron. The thought alone made her shudder.  
  
Hermione looked at her clock and nearly jumped out of her skin. She had two minutes to get to the music room. She hastily grabbed an outfit from her wardrobe, changed into them in a record time of ten seconds, and threw on her robe. She exited her room and ran, full tilt, towards the east tower. She hurriedly yelled the password to the music room and burst into the room, gasping for breath.  
  
Draco had previously arrived and had been reading a book. He looked up to see a rather disheveled Granger come into the room. He felt his jeans become two sizes too small in one area as he observed her appearance.  
  
Her hair was wild and untamed as if she had had a good toss in bed. Her hand was placed over her heaving bosom as she gasped for breath, reminding him of a woman having an orgasm. Her clothes seemed to have been thrown on in haste as she had somehow mismatched the buttons of her shirt with the buttonholes with which they belonged in.  
  
Granger noticed his staring and shifted uncomfortably. He wrenched his gaze away from her suggestive profile and returned to his book.  
  
Lady_Atlantis' advice rang in his mind. 'Oh, well, if she hates you (which she probably does) then you should call a civil truce.'  
  
He grabbed his sketchpad and pen and began to draw again, his book lay forgotten. He drew a picture of Granger looking like a funk punk. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail above the back of her visor. Black capris with several chains, and a tight, white wife beater were what she wore. Her facial expression was that of smug mocking. Various necklaces hung from her neck, and on her right bicep was a tattoo of the bust of an elephant. It was the Fergie look from Black Eyed Peas.  
  
He turned to a fresh sheet and drew her lying on a bed, a seductive, lopsided smile playing across her lips. She wore nothing but a black sheet, which was twisted around her naked body. A snake slithered around her beauteous form.  
  
"Why do you draw me?" came a warm whisper in his ear.  
  
He turned his head slightly so that he was looking directly into milk chocolate brown eyes.  
  
He lifted his shoulders in a careless shrug. Granger was sitting right beside him. She had obviously righted her appearance. She reached out and gently took his pen and sketchpad. In a matter of minutes, she gave him back the sketchpad. On a fresh sheet, she had drawn an elaborate dragon. It was pure white and had a majestic air to it. Above the dragon was the title 'Albino_dragon.' Draco was surprised to see his chat username as the title.  
  
He turned to a new sheet, and began to draw. He easily drew Granger in an Old Age, flowing dress. She stood on a rock, surrounded by a sea of water. Walls of water reached towards the heavens. Intricate, white markings were painted on her forehead, cheeks, and arms. At the top of the picture he wrote 'Lady_Atlantis.'  
  
She nodded and Draco felt his stomach drop. She knew ALL of his secrets. He felt vulnerable, and a Malfoy should never feel assailable.  
  
He stood and began to pace around the room before Granger.  
  
"Draco?" she whispered.  
  
He halted in his path and felt as if all of his negative emotions had washed away by that simple whisper of his own name. He turned to look at her. She was pale and trembling slightly.  
  
"Truce?" he asked, a lopsided smile faintly touched his lips.  
  
A similar smile touched Granger's lips.  
  
"Truce," she confirmed.  
  
Draco sat down beside her and sighed.  
  
"Relax, Draco. I don't bite," she stated.  
  
"Thank God you don't have those huge teeth anymore, or else it would seriously hurt if you still had those beaver teeth," he teased.  
  
Hermione shook her head in exasperation. She knew there were just some parts of Draco that you couldn't get past. He smirked at her and laid his head down in her lap. She picked up his forgotten book, 'Most Potente Potions,' and began to read its contents aloud as she ran her fingers through his incredibly soft hair.  
  
Three hours later, Hermione set down the book and smiled down at Draco.  
  
"Draco," she called softly and prodded him.  
  
Draco groggily opened one eye and groaned. "Arg, my neck is stiff," he muttered and sat up, massaging his neck.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and began to massage the muscles around his neck. He moaned slightly and Hermione laughed at his noises. They both turned towards the clock as the timepiece chimed ten consecutive times.  
  
Draco stood and held out his hand. Hermione took his hand and pulled her up. The dreaded awkward pause ensued. (KILL THE AWKWARDNESS!)  
  
Draco cleared his throat and looked down at her. "Well, uh, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, keeping his expression impassive.  
  
"Yeah." she muttered and looked up at him.  
  
She suddenly grinned, getting past the awkwardness. (Thank you, Hermione.)  
  
She grabbed his hand and kissed the back of his hand.  
  
"Good 'morrow to ye Lord Ferret," she bid to him, a smirk playing across her lips.  
  
Draco smirked back. A game? Draco likes games. He likes winning games, and he'll do anything to win. A memory of their dance competition from their first 'buddy session' formed in his mind's eye.  
  
"Quiet smirf, or I'll tell everyone in school about the time you spilled a potion on yourself and ended up running through the eighth corridor with blue skin," he warned and smirked at her.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed in a playful manner. "Oh, you're good, but keep a wary eye out tomorrow at lunch," she hissed in that same playful manner before gliding out of the room to go to bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, out on the Hogwarts grounds, a small, gray squirrel perched on a windowsill on Hagrid's hut began to sing. Its high pitched, squeaky voice rang out across the grounds. (Who says a squirrel can't sing? Remember! IT'S MAGICAL!)  
  
"Anything you can do, I can do better. I can do anything better than you," it sang.  
  
Fang growled and glared at the annoying vermin.  
  
"No, you can't," he replied, knowing that Hagrid wasn't paying attention. (I doubt Fang is JUST a dog. I mean, look at the drool. You can just TELL that he's a genius, and geniuses can talk!)  
  
The squirrel drew in air, puffing its chest up. "Yes, I can," it squeaked.  
  
"No, you can't," Fang retorted in a deep baritone.  
  
"Yes, I can," it replied in a finalizing, squeaky voice.  
  
Hagrid turned around and glared at the squirrel. "Shut up!" he yelled and chucked his shoe at the vile creature.  
  
The annoying creature squealed dramatically and fell to the ground, a maniac cackle (more like a giggle) issuing from the small thing shortly after. Alas, it choked on an acorn it had been previously eating.  
  
If Hogwarts only knew that a crazed, rabid squirrel was stalking two of its inhabitants.  
  
******************************  
  
Grey Squirrel: My crazed, stalker muse. Don't be mean to him just because it's freaky, he just wants to be LOVED. It's just like a fangirl/guy. It stalks its long lost love even though it has absolutely no chances with its prey- er I mean lover. Grey squirrel usually appears when I'm feeling slightly insane. Don't let those big brown eyes and bushy tail fool you. Even Headmaster Albus Dumbledore knows not to mess with him.  
  
Seranheiti: My spy muse. Yes, she goes between my dark muse and my light muse as a double agent spy. She's neutral between light and dark. Which is why she has chalk white skin and jet black hair. She actually looks a bit like Harry Potter. Except for the fact that she has markings ALL over her and she has completely black eyes. Yep. She definitely freaks me out. She comes out in my stories when I'm talking about Severus Snape, or Draco as a spy, and when I'm writing about Spike in this story. But I think Spike is attracted to this mysterious beauty.bad Spike! You're supposed to stay with Fred!  
  
Kito: My saucy muse! Yes, he's a sex kitten. He's got furry black ears and a tail.teehee. He actually looks like Draco, but with longer hair and the cat features. He comes out in those saucy scenes that seem to be occurring more and more in this story. Lol. Too bad Grey Squirrel doesn't like him. Or else I would have brought Kito into the story. He's mysterious like Seranheiti too. Oooo mysterious, tall, dark, and handsome cat boy. Yummeh!  
  
Dagger: My dark muse! He's yummeh too! He's EVIL! He comes out when Moldy Voldy comes out. Dagger is made of shadows.and he can become corporeal.which is when he comes out of the shadows and into the light. I think he's in love with Seranheiti. My god, everyone loves Seranheiti! He also loves Inferna.  
  
Inferna: My anger muse! She is unleashed in the scenes whenever one of the characters is ready to kill. That happens a lot. oh well. Inferna looks like she belongs to the Weasleys..how odd. Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned.  
  
Nell: My depression muse. Yes, she is a depressed girl. She's also very dramatic! Black hair, sickly pale skin, anorexic..she tends to make her appearance after a fight, when everyone is depressed. Nell tends to also turn evil.to take revenge on those who have hurt her! RUN AWAY!  
  
Bob: My humor muse. He's very funny. Whether it's is dirty humor, stupid humor, he can do it all! He has no hair, sorry ladies. He's just a younger version of a hairless Dumbledore.  
  
And last but not least, Lucius: My light muse. Okay, my Lucius has nothing to do with the Harry Potter Lucius. Lucius means of the light. He's not evil. He has skin that glows and blonde hair, and he looks like an angel. He's perty. He tends to appear in the happy, dramatic scenes at the end of a story when everyone is happy and hugging. Ah.  
  
So, which muse do you want to appear in the next chapter?  
  
****************************** 


	5. Frisky Furball

******************************  
  
A/N: Fifth chapter! VERY LONG! AND I HATE FANFICTION.NET! THEY DELETED A NEW BEGINNING BECAUSE I FORGOT TO TAKE OUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! I'M READY TO KILL! AND THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN POSTED A WEEK AFTER I ACTUALLY TYPED IT. I'M NOT ALLOWED TO UPDATE ON FFNET FOR A WHOLE WEEK!!! GRRRRRRR! Sorry for the outburst.. Please stay with this story despite my bad temper! You guys asked for the musings Inferna and Kito. If you can't remember which muses these two are, read the bottom of the last chapter. And..*sniffle sniffle* nobody loves Nell. Nobody seems to love Lucius either. Or Seranheiti! Or Dagger! *cuddles Dagger* He may be evil and heartless, but he's still yummeh! Inferna and Kito would like to say a few words.  
  
Inferna: *punches whoever didn't say they wanted her to be the muse in this chapter* Yer a bunch o' eedjits! An' I'll keel anybody tha' doesn't say they want me t'oppear in da next chapta! (I think Inferna was a pirate in her past life.)  
  
Kito: *winks at everyone who picked him* I think all of you will enjoy this chapter. And I think *someone* is trying to turn *someone* into me. *glares slightly at Kat Davi*  
  
Hehehe okay. AND GREY SQUIRREL MADE ANOTHER APPEARANCE MWUHAHAHAHA! To the disclaimer! Enjoy! Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, and I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel characters. I don't own the song 'Can you feel the love tonight?' by Elton John. I wish I owned Draco and Spike, but I don't. BUT! I OWN THE EAST TOWER! *giggles* But, I do own the crazed, gray squirrel.  
  
******************************  
  
Frisky Furball  
  
Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table beside Ginny, who was currently eating a ham and cheese omelet. Hermione grabbed a mug and it immediately filled with French roast coffee, her favorite flavor. A salad with boiled eggs and bacon bits added in appeared in the bowl before her.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Mione, do you ever eat a normal breakfast?" the girl asked after swallowing a piece of her breakfast.  
  
Hermione laughed softly. "Of course not. I'm not the average girl, Ginny," she replied as she pulled a book out of her cauldron.  
  
Ginny shook her head in mock disdain and returned to her meal. Hermione opened her book and began to read into the future chapters so that she would be prepared for the coming lessons, occasionally taking a bite of her salad.  
  
Suddenly, she had the creepy feeling that she was being watched. She looked up, only to meet Draco's penetrating gaze. He was glaring at her!  
  
'Oh great. He's in denial,' her mind whispered.  
  
He smirked and turned around. Hermione frowned at his behavior but looked at her watch.  
  
"Ginny, I'm going to go to Potions early so that I can set up," se said.  
  
Ginny nodded and returned to her food. Hermione put her book back into her cauldron and left the Great Hall. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she slipped into the dungeons.  
  
'Why are the dungeons so deserted?' her mind wondered.  
  
She quickly turned around, but nobody was there. She thought she had heard the swish of fabric. She frowned and continued walking towards Potions class. She whipped around again, swearing that she had heard it again. But no one was there. She mentally labeled herself paranoid before continuing down to her destination. She yelped as something launched itself onto her. It pinned her down, having the courtesy to place its hand under her head to prevent her from smacking her head off of the stone floor. She reluctantly opened her eyes to see her captor, who was actually straddling her waist to keep her pinned to the ground.  
  
"Draco?" she asked in a spooked pitch of voice.  
  
Draco smirked. "YOU stole MY flavor of coffee," he accused.  
  
Her eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. She smacked his bicep (which she was quick to note that it was very firm) and glared at him.  
  
"Draco! You scared the holy bujeebus out of me!" she yelled in frustration.  
  
A low, knee-weakening chuckle escaped his lips in humor. "You should have seen your face!" he exclaimed and got off of her before helping her up.  
  
She sent a half-hearted glare towards him as she picked up her spilled books and put them back into her cauldron.  
  
"Aw, come on 'Mione, I was just having some fun," he whined and followed her as she continued on to class.  
  
Hermione mentally smirked as she continued to bare the cold shoulder. She slipped into the Potions classroom and found her seat. She took her books out of her cauldron as Draco entered. His cauldron already sat on his desk. Hermione set out her ingredients set. She promptly ignored Draco's pleading gaze.  
  
Students began to file in as time progressed. Hermione watched the crowd of students. No red hair or oddly shaped scars. She mentally groaned, knowing that Harry and Ron would probably be late. She looked at her watch. They had exactly ten seconds to get to class.  
  
9.8.7.6.  
  
She could hear rushed footsteps.  
  
5.4.3.  
  
Harry and Ron ran in and sat down on both of her sides, dumping their books out of their cauldrons and hastily setting up their equipment.  
  
2.1.  
  
Professor Snape glided into the room just as Ron set up his last vial of phoenix tears. Snape's gaze swept over the room in observation, finding no flaws except for the usual. The usual flaws were the Gryffindors, themselves.  
  
"Today class, we'll be concocting a truth serum. We will be testing them when you finish," he explained.  
  
Hermione watched in mild amusement as Neville slid down in his seat. Snape noticed this as well and sneered.  
  
"Sit up Longbottom! There will be no slouching in my classroom! Ten points from Gryffindor!" he snapped causing every Gryffindor to sit up. All except Slytherin, who were too lazy and confident to budge.  
  
"The ingredients and directions are on the board. I warn you, make a mistake and the result will be fatal," he stated as he waved his wand at the chalkboard, causing words and numbers to appear on its smooth, black surface.  
  
"So much for foolish wand waving," Ron muttered, making Hermione smile knowingly. Harry's eyes glinted with mirth at Ron's comment.  
  
"Partners are as follows: Crabbe and Weasley, Thomas and Goyle, Potter and Malfoy, Finnigan and Zabini, Granger and Parkinson, Patil and." he droned on with the pairings, ignoring the murderous glares he was receiving.  
  
Hermione felt like banging her head off of her desk. 'Why couldn't I be paired up with Malfoy?' her mind whined.  
  
If she had thought that a week ago she would have started laughing insanely and personally reserve an insanity ward for herself at St. Mungo's.  
  
Pug-faced Parkinson.  
  
She involuntarily shuddered at the thought of the annoying bitch with the caked makeup. She turned slightly in her seat to look at the said annoyance. Pansy's face was screwed up in disgust as she glared at her. Or. was that how Parkinson always looked?  
  
Hermione reluctantly stood and joined Parkinson at her table. Parkinson sneered at her. "Don't botch my potion, Mudblood," she hissed.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at how pathetic Pansy was. Everyone knew Pansy couldn't even make coffee.  
  
Ten minutes later, Snape was explaining something to an oddly enthusiastic Slytherin when the door burst open. Fred and Spike barged into the classroom. Fred walked over to Snape and began talking to him.  
  
Draco set the flames beneath his cauldron so that the potion simmered. He got up to fetch an ingredient from the ingredient cabinet.  
  
Spike quickly picked up Draco's vial of mandrake juice and replaced it with a vial of a purplish silver substance while Harry wandered off to do who knows what. Spike put the mandrake juice in his pocket and stepped away from Draco's work area.  
  
Potter was heading back, so Spike quickly pulled him over to ask him a few pointless questions. Draco returned to his cauldron and read the instructions. Add mandrake juice. He quickly grabbed the labeled vial and poured the cold liquid into his potion.  
  
'Is Hermione still mad at me?' he thought.  
  
The surface began to boil as soon as the liquid mixed with the potion. "Oh no." was all he muttered as the potion exploded, drenching him in the surprisingly cool liquid.  
  
A searing pain came over his body. It felt like his bones were shattering. He doubled over in pain, letting out an agonized yell.  
  
Spike immediately jumped into action as Snape looked up.  
  
"Granger! Take Malfoy to the Hospital Wing! Quickly!" he yelled.  
  
Hermione put a freezing charm on her potion and levitated Draco out of the room and into the Hospital Wing. The mediwitch bustled over and gently placed him on a bed. The woman frowned and rolled him onto his side. There was a bulge on his lower back.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes as the woman took off his pants and boxers before turning him so that he lay on his front. Hermione parted her fingers slightly and gasped.  
  
A line of bones was growing from his tailbone. Muscles were forming over the bone and constructing into a tail. Madam Promphrey (AN: I can't remember how to spell it.) closed the curtain around the bed. Hermione closed and rubbed her eyes. She could just imagine how much it would hurt to grow a tail. She shuddered at the thought.  
  
Draco's pained yells soon diminished. Madam Promphrey pulled open the curtain and allowed Hermione to visit.  
  
'No, I don't want her to see me like this. She'll laugh at me,' she heard Draco say.  
  
"Draco, I would never laugh at you," she replied.  
  
She closed the curtain behind her and gazed down at him. She was shocked, to say the least. Midnight black triangulars protruded from his white- blonde locks. His long black tail was curled around his body, which was curled up into a fetal position on the bed. It would have been incredibly adorable had it not been Draco.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking at her in a quizzical manner.  
  
Hermione arched a perfectly sculpted brow. "Didn't you just say that I would laugh at you?" she asked.  
  
Draco shook his head. "No."  
  
Hermione smiled. "You look like a cat that one would cuddle with. I'll have to keep Crookshanks away from you. Crookshanks is gay," she stated and laughed softly.  
  
Draco glared at her in anger at being made fun of.  
  
"Yeah? Well sod off! Nobody gives a flying fuck about you, you mudblood!" he yelled as he sat up.  
  
Hermione's eyes seemed to flash with anger, and was that a hint of sadness?  
  
'I can't believe it. He called me mudblood. I was only playing around. I'd never make fun of him,' she thought.  
  
'Wait.' Draco thought. 'How did I hear her thoughts?'  
  
'Draco, the truth serum, somehow it turned into a potion that allows us to read each other's thoughts,' she replied within her thoughts.  
  
"Oh. Shit." Draco closed his eyes and rubbed his closed lids.  
  
"Draco, we should see Snape about this. He could fix all of this," she stated.  
  
Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "I am not going into public like this," he retorted.  
  
Hermione sighed and massaged her temples." Maybe Spike and Fred will let you stay in the music room," she replied.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "That means I'll have to leave this room, where other people will see me," he replied.  
  
Hermione pressed her index finger to her bottom lip as she thought.  
  
"I know what we can do."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow as Hermione walked back into the Infirmary with a silver cloak draped over her arm. She seemed rather pleased with herself.  
  
"How is an over-sized cloak going to help us? No offense, Mione, but I don't need any old cloak," he commented dryly.  
  
"Contrary to belief, Draco, this isn't just any old cloak," she replied as she draped the cloak over him.  
  
Draco looked down at himself but found himself looking at nothing but thin air.  
  
"It's an invisibility cloak," she added.  
  
Draco felt both of his brows raise as he examined his seemingly nonexistent body in surprise.  
  
"Wow," he commented.  
  
"Spike and Fred said you can move into the music room. Dumbledore said I can help you with homework that will be delivered to you via house elf. They said we need to be under this cloak since Filch is out and around the east tower tonight," she explained.  
  
Draco merely nodded.  
  
"So.we'll both be under the cloak," he analyzed as he rubbed the silky material between his thumb and index finger.  
  
Hermione paused in thought. "Err.yes," he mumbled.  
  
'Oh crap!' his mind yelled.  
  
'Hey! Turn down the volume in there! I'm not that bad!' her mind yelled back.  
  
A sheepish smile played across his pale lips.  
  
'Heh heh. sorry 'bout that,' his mind whispered back to her.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ow! Granger! You stepped on my tail!" he hissed loudly, his ears flattening against his head.  
  
'Draco! Keep your mouth shut and think! I'm sorry!' she yelled through her mind.  
  
"What was that?" snarled someone who was coming towards the corner. They both froze.  
  
'Filch.' their minds whispered in unison.  
  
Draco cast around and caught sight of a broom closet. He quickly dragged Hermione into the closet and quietly shut the door. Hearing a sharp intake of breath, he looked down to see that Hermione was pressed up against him, trying to get herself into a position so that she would avoid knocking over the brooms. She could find no such position. Without thinking much, he quickly sent a silent message to her.  
  
'Wrap your legs around my waist so that you don't knock anything over,' he silently ordered.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock before she obediently jumped up and locked her legs around his lean waist, wrapping her arms around his neck so that she wouldn't fall.  
  
"I don't see anyone Miss Norris," Filch grumbled outside of the door, his voice sounding somewhat disappointed.  
  
Hermione and Draco held their breaths until Filch's footsteps faded away.  
  
They both let out their breaths at the same time, an air of relief surrounding them.  
  
'Why Granger, I never knew you were so frisky,' he commented with his inner voice.  
  
'Watch who you're calling frisky, Furball," she replied, her mind's voice echoing slightly within his own mind.  
  
'A Furball? At least I'm not all over you like a rabbit in heat!' he exclaimed back, arching an eyebrow.  
  
An evil glint sprung to her eyes as she reached around and yanked on his tail. The stunt would either cause severe pain or.  
  
She hastily clamped her hand over his mouth to muffle him as he yowled. His eyes glazed over as he turned her around and pressed her up against the wall. Involuntarily, a moan escaped her parted lips as he pressed himself against her. Her legs were still securely wrapped around his waist. She could distinctly feel the heating coming from his nether region. or was that heat coming from her.  
  
The glaze over his eyes faded as an embarrassed blush sprung to her cheeks.  
  
'Oh how I wished I could get her to moan for me like that again,' his mind whispered.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she heard his thought. She quickly pushed open the door and stumbled out. Draco awkwardly followed her out, his face ashen.  
  
They quickly made it to the music room. Hermione helped him make a bed out of the poufs and blankets. When ten o'clock rolled around, Hermione got up to leave, but Draco grabbed her arm.  
  
"Granger. Hermione, will you stay here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone," his voice softened to a meek whisper.  
  
He looked at her pleadingly, feeling pitiful and vulnerable as his ears pressed back in an innocent manner. Hermione managed a small smile.  
  
"Of course, Draco."  
  
So they went to sleep, a few feet away from each other, still wary of what ha happened. They were unknowing to what odd event would happen in the morning.  
  
~*~  
  
The squirrel sat on Dumbledore's windowsill, singing loudly with its high voice.  
  
"Can you feel the love tonight?" it sung.  
  
Dumbledore looked up, seeing that the squirrel had stolen one of his legendary lemon drops. His eyes widened and he fainted in shock. No one had ever dared to steal HIS lemon drops. The squirrel snickered evilly. Oh, he could definitely entertain himself with Dumbledore. Oh yes he could!  
  
Little did the students and professors know that a small war would soon take place between the gray squirrel and the almighty Dumbledore. Dumbledore, the almighty smiter that smites all that need to be smited.  
  
******************************  
  
A/N: *sways on spot* My knuckles hurt. ow. so tired. How many words are there? Six pages and over 2,800 words. But I know there has to be more than that! It took forever to type this! Oh well. PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER! I WANT TO FEEL LOVED!  
  
****************************** 


	6. Awakening

******************************  
  
A/N: Sixth chapter! This chapter is not very long, because once I got past the first part of this chapter, I developed a severe case of writer's block! I'm sorry for the wait you guys! Seranheiti feels a bit loved for someone liked her. But nobody cares for Dagger or Lucius! I think somebody mentioned Bob too. And EVERYONE LOVES GREY SQUIRREL! Hehehe. Kito is still loved. I think somebody mentioned Inferna, since she seems pretty calm today. But nobody loves Nell either. Poor Nell. *pats Nell* READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Hehehe okay. AND GREY SQUIRREL MAKES YET ANOTHER APPEARANCE MWUHAHAHAHA! To the disclaimer! Enjoy! Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, and I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel characters. I don't own the song 'I Believe in a Thing Called Love' by The Darkness. I wish I owned Draco and Spike, but I don't. BUT! I OWN THE EAST TOWER! *giggles* But, I do own the crazed, gray squirrel. I own the plot, too.  
  
******************************  
  
Awakening  
  
Hermione sighed in content as she awoke to warm sunlight. A warm breeze drifted over her face. She was at peace, wrapped in her oddly heavy blankets. Though, she seemed not to care as she rested her head against her pillow. She hugged her other abnormally hard and deformed pillow close, breathing in the bittersweet scent of aftershave. Wait. Aftershave?! She reluctantly opened her eyes to see white-blonde hair and a peaceful, adorable face.  
  
"Oh, Merlin, no," she whispered.  
  
She had her arms wrapped around Draco, and she could tell his arm was securely wrapped around her waist. Still slightly numb all over from sleep, she tested her legs. She slid her right leg up and down, using her foot to determine what her leg was lying on. Smooth, firm. she suddenly felt something hard below her navel.  
  
'Oh Merlin, my leg is on top of his, and I'm rubbing my foot against his calves,' she thought in a panicked voice.  
  
She immediately stopped her 'testing.' She looked up at his face and froze when she saw his gray eyes, wide and focused on her, though slightly glazed over.  
  
Her own eyes widened as she tried to scramble away from him, but he held her close. Her frantic movement was causing friction between them, and it was only causing that glaze over his eyes to become thicker. His ears pinned back as he tried to fight the urge to ravish her right there and then, but alas, some of that urge slipped out of his control. He quickly grabbed her upper arms and flipped her over so that she was beneath him as he dipped down and crushed his lips against her's.  
  
The initial shock of his advance soon wore off after she felt Draco prodding her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, requesting entrance. He was about to pull away in defeat, but Hermione's body has a mind of its own as she grabbed him by his hair and wrenched his head down so that his lips were, once again, crushed against her's, and she allowed him entrance. Hermione's mind was spinning from lack of oxygen, and he seemed to think the same. He quickly slowed the kiss down before their lips parted completely. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours before she lost her nerve and pushed him away. She grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and ran until she could no more.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco sat against a wall in the music room. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He had never lost control like that with other girls. Not even with models, and Hermione wasn't even that pretty. So, why was he attracted to her?  
  
The door opened revealing a young red-head. Ginny Weasley. Great. She was holding a covered tray and a bundle of clothes.  
  
"Wow, Weasley, you've finally learned your place. among the house elves," he drawled, a fake smirk appearing on his lips.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Shove it, Malfoy, or I'll let you starve. Hermione sent me to bring you food and some fresh clothes," she replied.  
  
"How did she get my clothes?" he asked, slightly confused, but he chose not to display this emotion.  
  
Ginny set down the dish along with a thermos.  
  
"She didn't. They're Harry's," she answered.  
  
A look of utter disgust crossed over his face.  
  
"Oh, come on. I had Winky wash his clothes five times," she snapped.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"See you, Malfoy," she said as she went back to the door.  
  
She stopped as she was halfway through the door and turned. A full-fledged smirk played across her cupid's-bow lips.  
  
"Oh and by the way, Malfoy. nice ears," she drawled and left.  
  
Draco swore at her and took the cover off of his dish. Shrimp cooked in beer, dipping sauce, a cup of Yorkshire pudding, and mozzarella stick with ranch dressing. He smirked. How the hell did Hermione know his favorite dinner dish? He opened the thermos and sipped its contents. French roast coffee.  
  
'Oh, she's good,' he thought.  
  
'Shut up, Draco, I'm trying to listen to Flitwick,' Hermione hissed with his mind.  
  
Draco jumped.  
  
'Hermione?!?!' he half yelled within his mind.  
  
'No shit, Sherlock,' she replied.  
  
He arched an eyebrow. Hermione cussed?  
  
'Yes, I cuss,' she snapped.  
  
'Do you really expect me to wear Potter's clothes?' he asked.  
  
Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples.  
  
'Yes, or I'll steal your clothes and leave you to freeze to death,' she replied.  
  
'You'd like that, wouldn't you?' he asked in his sly inner voice.  
  
'Just shut UP!' she yelled.  
  
'Oh crap, I just said that aloud,' she thought.  
  
She could hear Draco snickering.  
  
"Miss Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor for calling out," Flitwick snapped.  
  
Hermione colored at being caught and returned to her notes.  
  
'Nice one,' he said.  
  
She growled quietly. 'Thank Merlin this is the last class of the day,' she thought.  
  
'Why do you say that?' came his slightly cautious voice.  
  
'Oh, you'll see,' she replied, a smirk playing across her lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Squirrel sat at the staff table. It stared unblinkingly at Severus Snape. Its tail twitched as the two continued to stare. Squirrel blinked.  
  
"Aha!" Snape yelled.  
  
Squirrel growled and put his hands against Snape's coffee cup.  
  
"You wouldn't," Snape said.  
  
Squirrel half giggled, half snickered and pushed. The hot coffee fell into Snape's lap. Snape yelped and ran away.  
  
Squirrel giggled and turned to his newly acquired audience. He took a deep breath and began to sing 'I Believe in a Thing Called Love,' by The Darkness.  
  
Albus bit his lip, closed one eye, and threw a lemon drop at Squirrel. Squirrel passed out and fell with a small 'ooch.' Albus smirked (A/N: *gasps* Albus smirks?) and grabbed the small rodent. Squirrel, meet cage. Every student in the Great Hall watched in stunned silence.  
  
******************************  
  
Hehe. I love the Albus versus Squirrel scenes. There will be a lot more to come! And can you just imagine Squirrel singing that song in his high pitched voice? Lol. Alright, enough of jibber jabber. READ AND REVIEW!  
  
****************************** 


	7. Surprise!

******************************  
  
A/N: Seventh chapter! This chapter is not very long either. Something's wrong with me. I can't write long chapters for this story. *sigh* Well, here's another chapter. Seranheiti feels a bit loved for someone liked her. But nobody cares for Dagger! Somebody thinks Lucius is hot. Lol. I think somebody mentioned Bob too. And EVERYONE LOVES GREY SQUIRREL! AS USUAL! Hehehe. Kito is still loved. I think somebody mentioned Inferna, since she seems pretty calm today. NELL IS LOVED!  
  
Nell: *is being petted by Annie* Purrrrr  
  
GREY SQUIRREL MAKES YET ANOTHER APPEARANCE MWUHAHAHAHA! To the disclaimer! Enjoy! Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, and I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel characters. I do own the band 'Black Phoenix'. I do not own the band called 'Simple Plan' or their song 'Perfect.' Though I'd love to own David from Simple Plan. *wink wink*I wish I owned Draco and Spike, but I don't. BUT! I OWN THE EAST TOWER! *giggles* I do own the crazed, gray squirrel. I own the plot, too.  
  
******************************  
  
Surprise  
  
Steam swirled around the shower area. A pile of clothes was thrown onto the floor and a neat stack of clothes lay beside it. A deep humming could be heard over the sound of the shower. The hum distinguished itself into a gothic ballad that had been composed by the wizard group, 'Black Phoenix'.  
  
Draco Malfoy was taking his third shower for today. He scrubbed some shampoo into his hair (mindful of his ears) before rinsing it out.  
  
'Are you naked?' came a spooky voice.  
  
Draco yelped and jumped back. He slipped and landed on his rear. His head managed to hit the wall. He groaned as he reached back and felt the knot on the back of his head. Light laughter echoed through his mind.  
  
"GRANGER!"  
  
~*~  
  
Fred tapped the feather of her quill against her chin as she hit a wall in her calculations.  
  
"What's stopping me?" she muttered.  
  
A pair of ice cold lips touched the crook of her neck.  
  
"Spike stop it," she muttered.  
  
He blatantly ignored her protests and proceeded to nibble on her earlobe, drawing a few drops of blood. Fred squirmed and pulled away.  
  
"Spike stop! I'm trying to concentrate," she grumbled.  
  
His cold lips disappeared.  
  
"What the bloody hell? You're always working on those damned equations! You never have time for me, and when you do want me, it's only to run tests! On the rare occasion we have a quick fuck. And you mutter Percy-boy's name in your sleep," he growled.  
  
Fred stood and glared at him. "I do not say Wesley's name in my sleep," she retorted.  
  
Spike sneered. "How would you know? You were sleeping!" he snapped.  
  
Fred opened her mouth to argue, but she closed it. She had nothing to argue with.  
  
"Right. Bring Smart-ass here to teach. I quit!" he yelled and stormed out of their quarters.  
  
He stalked through the corridors and came upon the gargoyle, which hid Dumbledore's office and living quarters.  
  
"Gummi bears," he snarled.  
  
The gargoyle leapt aside and he stepped onto the revolving stairs. He banged on the door. A light 'come in' sounded through the door. He opened the door and stormed into the room.  
  
"I quit," he growled.  
  
Albus steepled his fingers and peered over his glasses.  
  
"William, I wish you would reconsider," he said.  
  
"Well, I'm not you old coot. I'm not working with Fred anymore, nor am I living with her," he snarled.  
  
"Maybe you could stay here at Hogwarts. You could take night patrol, and you could live in the Forbidden Forest. I'm sure you'd feel right at home there, and there is already a cabin built there," Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"I wouldn't have to teach, would I?" Spike asked.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "No, you would only need to help Hagrid when gathering some of the creatures for his class," he answered.  
  
Spike frowned. "Fine. I expect that Fred will have a suggestion for her partner position. Good day, Headmaster," he drawled and left Dumbledore's office.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione lay on the floor in her private room (Head Girl's room), finishing her homework from Transfiguration. She quickly signed her name and put away the thirteen-inch essay. She stood and turned on her charmed stereo system. There were many small speakers around the room. Surround-sound. She put her Simple Plan cd in the cd player and 'Perfect soon sounded from the speakers. She quickly stretched before putting on a pair of ballet shoes that matched her skin tone.  
  
She stood on the tips of her toes, knowing it was bad too do such a thing when out of practice. She bent forward with one leg back in a straight line. She slid down into a split. She worried her lip as she wondered if she could do it again. She held her arms up in an arch. She slowly brought her leg up so that her foot was level with her waist. Her hand escaped its position and drifted down to clutch the tip of her ballet shoe. She slowly continued to bring her leg up until it was almost vertical to her body. She shook slightly as she stood tiptoe on one foot. The pain in her foot became pain staking. The door burst open, making Hermione gasp and collapse.  
  
"You!" He mock growled and pinned her against the floor.  
  
Hermione ignored the small twinge of pain in her ankle and smiled. "Sorry, Draco, I couldn't help it," she mock cooed.  
  
Draco seemed slightly frustrated. "Feel this bump, it's huge!" He grabbed her hand and rubbed her fingers over the bump on the back of his head. Hermione giggled lightly.  
  
Ginny halted in her movement to open the door. She had heard their conversation from 'You!' to the giggle. The conversation was not putting innocent images within her mind. Paranoia struck her. If she opened the door, what would she see? She shook her head and went back to her dorms.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Draco, you're straddling my hips," she stated.  
  
He shrugged. "So what?"  
  
"Getting brave, aren't we?" she arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Yup." He smirked.  
  
"Sorry, but I won't participate until we feel and can admit to the big L word," she drawled.  
  
He pouted and whined.  
  
"No."  
  
Draco bent his head and began to plant butterfly kisses along her jaw. "Pwease?"  
  
Hermione tried not to smile. "No."  
  
Draco slumped and stood.  
  
'Meanie.'  
  
Hermione giggled as he turned back and half-grinned at her.  
  
"Go," she said and waved him out.  
  
She smiled and leaned against her bed. She froze. Draco Malfoy had been in her bedroom. She groaned.  
  
'Great...'  
  
'I'll say!'  
  
~*~  
  
Squirrel slumped against the exercise wheel and sighed. It looked up at Dumbledore's empty desk. Squirrel whimpered and laid down in the wood shavings. A tin of lemon drops laid tauntingly before Squirrel, just out of reach. How could Dumbledore do this to Squirrel? It was all just good fun! A tear slipped down Squirrel's furry cheeks. Squirrel missed the forest. Squirrel missed Draco, whom it had been secretly stalking for a few years now, and Hermione, its newest interest.  
  
"I miss them!" it wailed.  
  
******************************  
  
I think I may be insane. I have too much fun writing about squirrel. I've already got a lot written for the next chapter! Please review! Sorry it took two weeks to update!  
  
****************************** 


	8. Eight Legged Freaks

******************************  
  
A/N: Eigth chapter! This chapter is a bit long, but not too long. Okay, the reason why Spike and Fred had that little episode is because, one...I'm not feeling that relationship and I've found a new exciting one, and two... Fred and Wes are together on the show now... and I'm really happy cuz Wes is sooooooo adorable! Well, here's another chapter. Kito is still most loved. Hehehe. Oh and about this chapter. In the beginning, there isn't any comedy. I had to have SOME drama in this story.  
  
To natyslacks- I'm not sure why everyone says lemon drops and not lemon sherbets. I've just seen lemon drops in stories so many times that I say it that way too. Plus... I'm American. (Explaining why I chose to send Draco and Hermione to America in my first fic.) I only know a bit of English slang, so maybe that's why there's a difference in lemon names. Who knows? Oh and I love your idea for the story. I might actually use it!  
  
No gray squirrel for today, kids. So sorry. To the disclaimer! Enjoy! Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, and I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel characters. I do not on the song 'Stupid Girl' by the band Cold. I own a certain someone whom JKR never thought of. He's mine! Back off! I wish I owned Draco and Spike, but I don't. BUT! I OWN THE EAST TOWER! *giggles* I do own the crazed, gray squirrel. I own the plot, too.  
  
******************************  
  
Eight Legged Freaks  
  
Hermione worried her lip as she alternated glances between two open letters and a framed photo. She took the photo into her shaking hands. It was a professionally done, muggle, family picture. Four people were smiling back at her. They were practically strangers.  
  
In the top, left corner stood her father with his brown hair falling into his obsidian eyes, looking clean cut in a long sleeve, white button down shirt and tailored, black slacks. Her mother stood to the right, looking like an angel. Her bushy black, waist length hair was tamed into loose waves that cascaded down her back. She wore a white suit that seemed to accent her paleness and hide her seemingly anorexic body.  
  
On the bottom left, her brother sat in front of his father looking like the perfect image of human darkness with the variation of a happy, Greek teenager. With his mother's black hair, his father's rowdy style of hair, his father's obsidian eyes, and his black clothing, he looked like a demonic teen. His appearance seemed to frazzle one's nerves. To his left, there sat Hermione in a white, noodle strap dress that reached down two inches above her knees. Her bushy brown hair had been tamed like her mother's.  
  
It was a perfect family image. It had been taken back in her fifth year. That was before everything had gone wrong.  
  
She read over the letters again.  
  
'Hermione,  
you're coming home for the holidays. You are not staying at that damned school. You'll be going to high school. I won't have you learning such nonsense.  
Father'  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut. Ever since... it had happened... her father had blamed her and made her home life miserable. For the past two years, he had been demanding she come home, get a job to pay his overdue bills, and go to high school. Every year, she ignored him and remained under Dumbledores' protective eye.  
  
'Hermione,  
it has been so long. I visited Mum's grave today. The roses we put there look like blood and poison spilt onto the snow. It's a horrible analogy.  
I'm coming to Hogwarts. I contacted your Headmaster and he said I could come. Dad disowned me when he found out that I'm pagan. So I'm just Orrin now. I'll see you soon.  
Love,  
Orrin'  
  
Orrin, her brother. What would he say about her so-called 'relationship' with Draco. She sighed and began to write back to him. She had to talk to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike sat in a wing back chair, a cigarette wedged between his pale lips. He turned a dial on his radio as a song called 'Stupid Girl' by Cold came on. The music blared from the speakers. He propped his feet up on the crude table and tapped his cigarette against the ashtray before returning it to his mouth.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS!"  
  
Spike returned the chair to all four legs and crushed his cigarette into the tray. He grabbed his crossbow and kicked open his door. He stepped into the dark, gaze casting around the area for signs of humans or creatures. He continued down a long forgotten path.  
  
"First spiders, now a fucking vamp. Today must be my lucky day," came a sarcastic mutter, but it sounded loud and clear to his sound sensitive ears.  
  
"A student..." he mumbled and walked into the clearing.  
  
A young redhead ducked as a vampire lashed out at her. She rolled her eyes and pulled a stake out from her robe pocket before jamming the wooden piece into the creature's heart. It immediately exploded into dust.  
  
'A potential slayer,' was his first thought.  
  
"All I wanted to do was take a walk through the spooky woods during the night to let off some pleasantly burning hot steam. I'm not out here because Harry sees me more as a sister than a girlfriend. Of course not," she growled.  
  
"The Weasley girl," he muttered.  
  
He returned his gaze to the clearing, but she was gone. A steady point poked into his back, behind his heart.  
  
"Do you always openly watch your students, Professor?" came a sarcastic question.  
  
"Don't have any students, pet, and I'm not a professor anymore. Spike's the name. I quit, I live out here in Spook Forest," he drawled.  
  
"That's fan-fucking-tastic," she deadpanned.  
  
His mouth formed into an O of mock, angry astonishment.  
  
"Fan-fucking-tastic is My word," he growled.  
  
She simply stuck her tongue out as he turned around to face her.  
  
"Don't do that, it's my instinct to bite it off," he warned.  
  
She rolled her eyes and wiggled her tongue. He snorted at her childishness, which seemed, oddly, like perverseness.  
  
"Bite me," she snapped, sarcastic of course.  
  
"I should suspend you. Students aren't allowed in here," he drawled, quirking an eyebrow at her boldness. Or was it foolishness. Most likely the latter.  
  
She snorted and pulled a folded piece of parchment from her pocket.  
  
"Dumbledore gave me permission. He didn't want me to damage school property, so I'm damaging school nuisances," she explained as he looked over the note.  
  
He snorted and shoved the note back into her hands. She smirked at his annoyance.  
  
"So, was it Fred that made you quit? Trouble in paradise?" she asked, knowing that she herself was a nuisance.  
  
"That is none of your business, Miss Weasley," he growled.  
  
"What? Bloodsucker doesn't like little ol' me?" she easily faked a pout.  
  
Spike frowned. On the contrary, for a sixteen-year-old, she was a sexy flame of fire. She had blood red hair that fell to her waist and fiery cinnamon brown eyes. A light dusting of angel kisses were faintly displayed across her cheeks and nose. Her skin seemed to be a shade darker than his own. She was without her school uniform. She wore stretch, black jeans and a simple white, wife beater. She reminded him of Buffy.  
  
"Buffy," he muttered.  
  
"What's that Loverboy? Miss your slayer?" she cooed.  
  
He growled and grabbed her by the neck.  
  
"Say another word about her and I will break every bone in your body," he snarled.  
  
"You can't Spike. That ethereal, holy thing that you got for she-who-must- not-be-named makes you feel guilty if you kill an innocent, little lady like me. Innocent little children," she purred as she drummed her fingers against his head.  
  
"I've killed many little, innocent girls and ladies, but they weren't innocent by the time I was done with them," he drawled.  
  
"Innocent little ones... dirtied by big, bad spooky that comes in the night. Big, bad critters leave when shadows come, bring horrible peace to survivors until onyx sky returns, ruined by the big, white circle in the sky," she said in a dreamy voice.  
  
Spike just looked at her. "Leave," he deadpanned before turning and leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco sat in the music room, eating catfish cooked in lemon juice and basil. He finished and sat back, examining his clean plate. Seafood. He never really liked fish. Must have come with the new accessories.  
  
He grabbed his tail and stared at it for a moment. He frowned. He had to see Snape. He stood and left the east tower, and easily crept into the dungeons. He knocked on Snape's office door. An extremely disgruntled Snape appeared in the door.  
  
"What is it Mr....." Snape trailed off as he looked at Draco's catlike ears and tail.  
  
"I'll have a reversal potion for you by Saturday. Go," Snape deadpanned and shut the door in Draco's face.  
  
Draco snorted and returned to the east tower. At a time, he had thought he had seen someone, so he had made a run for it. He returned to his makeshift bed where head had dreams of a familiar Atlantian and a sea full of fish.  
  
******************************  
  
Did you like it? The next chapter to Saving You will be out next week. I'm having major writer's block with it. But it will be nice and long when I post it! READ AND REVIEW!  
  
****************************** 


	9. Bunny Slippers

******************************  
  
A/N: Ninth chapter! This chapter is very short, due to my lack of notebook paper. Once I get more notebooks, I'll make the next chapter a lot longer. Well, here's another chapter. Kito is still most loved. Hehehe. Oh and I think you guys will love this chapter. It's my favorite one so far.  
  
GREY SQUIRREL MAKES AN APPEARANCE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! To the disclaimer! Enjoy! Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, and I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel characters. I do not on the song 'Survivor' by the singing group 'Destiny's Child'. I own a certain someone whom JKR never thought of. He's mine! Back off! I wish I owned Draco and Spike, but I don't. BUT! I OWN THE EAST TOWER! *giggles* I do own the crazed, gray squirrel. I own the plot, too.  
  
******************************  
  
Nausea. Bleh.  
  
The land rolled beneath him, though he was careful to not watch. His knuckles were deadly white from the iron grip surrounding the sleek handle. A black lock fell into his vision. He shook his head, removing the lock from his visage. The wind was like needles piercing his skin. He felt like the rain was freezing him.  
  
He looked up as his name was called. A light smile toughed his lips. Hogwarts. As instructed, he lightly touched down to the muddy ground. He looked at his watch. It had stopped working.  
  
'Today's Saturday,' he thought.  
  
He handed the bane of his existence, the broom, to his temporary escort. He trudged through the brown snow and entered the castle. An old man with silver-white hair smiled at him, his eyes twinkling. He was led up towards a tower. The man left him at a door. He knocked on the door and waited.  
  
The door opened. Hermione stood in the open doorway. A smile graced her lips. She flung her arms around him, despite the fact that he was soaked to the bone and muddy.  
  
"Orrin," she greeted in a whisper.  
  
~*~  
  
Creamy, white skin was exposed at the Weasley girl slung her tank top around her neck to cover her chest. His attention turned from the freckles on her back to the deep gashes that marred her.  
  
"I don't know why you came here. I'm not a walking first aid kit," Spike drawled.  
  
Ginny turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Yes, you are. I read vampires have haling properties in their saliva. Here's the deal. You heal any wounds I have... you get the blood from the wound in return. Including that I'll be at your beck and call," she explained.  
  
Spike considered this for a moment. This girl was most definitely willing, he didn't have to put up with Fred anymore, Ginny was definitely up to his standards, he would get to lick her and taste her blood, and she was basically selling herself to him. Not to forget the fact that she seemed to have some of that prophetic insanity that Drusilla had.  
  
"Deal."  
  
She shivered as he traced his tongue across the gash in the crook of her neck, which was dangerously close to a vein. Spike smirked and left the bloody path. He followed the vein with his tongue until he reached the pulse point beneath her jaw line. A sharp intake of breath drove him to lose control.  
  
She turned around and allowed him to gently push her down against the table. His deathly cold hands immediately slipped beneath his shirt. His hands traveled over her flat abs and up to her bosoms. During his administrations, they had been engaged in a savage tongue battle.  
  
A monstrous yell startled them apart. Spike grabbed his crossbow, while Ginny grabbed an axe that hung from the cabin wall. They ran towards the sound. They halted on the path. Two sets of wide eyes gazed up at the giant before them.  
  
"GGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
~*~  
  
Albus ran through the hallway. How could this happen? How on earth had the squirrel escaped. The small rodent cackled.  
  
"Your familiar let me out, fool! And notice, you are wearing a pink, frilly robe! Mwuahahaha!" it yelled.  
  
Albus frowned. "I knew Fawkes was up to something. Why are my shoes flopping, and how dare you make fun of my robes!" he wondered aloud.  
  
He looked at his feet. Pink, bunny slippers. "Oh bother," he muttered.  
  
Squirrel sang loudly. "I'm a survivor! I'm gonna make it!..." the squirrel continued the song that was originally sung by the group 'Destiny's Child.'  
  
Albus tripped on his bear. It was the last he saw of Grey Squirrel. For now.  
  
******************************  
  
Yes, it's horribly short, but forgive me. I need to buy a dozen more notebooks. Review!  
  
****************************** 


	10. Drakypoo and Hermybaby

******************************  
  
A/N: Tenth chapter! This chapter isn't as short as the last one, due to my founding of more paper. The thing is, I know longer have paper in Saving You. Lol. Well, here's another chapter. Kito is still most loved. Hehehe.  
  
GREY SQUIRREL MAKES AN APPEARANCE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! To the disclaimer! Enjoy! Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, and I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel characters. I do not on the song 'James Bond theme song' from the James Bond movie Die Another Day. I own a certain someone whom JKR never thought of. He's mine! Back off! I wish I owned Draco and Spike, but I don't. BUT! I OWN THE EAST TOWER! *giggles* I do own the crazed, gray squirrel. I own the plot, too. Oh, and I don't own Pinky and the Brain or Moulin Rouge.  
  
******************************  
  
Draky-poo and Hermy-baby  
  
Severus Snape was a man of few words, and a man of many personas. Currently, a song was playing in his mind. The theme song from James Bond 'Die Another Day.' It was annoying. Especially because he kept imagining that infernal squirrel dancing to the tune. This was not the time to be idle. The dark lord was reading everyone's minds. He quickly cleared his mind as the dark lord passed him.  
  
The dark lord began to hum a rather eerie sound. Every one of his footsteps marked a beat. Severus rolled his eyes. 'The idiot has made up a theme song. Dear Merlin.' He thought. 'What next? A mascot? No, wait. He already has one. Nagini.'  
  
The dark lord stopped in a space where Lucius Malfoy should have stood.  
  
"Where is Lucius, Wormtail?" the Dark Lord asked.  
  
Pettigrew shivered slightly. "William the Bloody killed him, my Lord," Pettigrew said.  
  
The Dark Lord scowled. "And what of Malfoy Junior?"  
  
"He is alive," Pettigrew whispered.  
  
"The boy is supposed to produce an heir for me. Then killed. If he doesn't have a child by his twenty-first birthday then the Malfoy line will be lost. We can not lose the ancient power of the Malfoys!" the Dark Lord said in a deadly whisper.  
  
Everyone shivered as if a cold breeze had passed over them.  
  
"I'm not very happy," the Dark Lord stated and pointed his wand at Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Harry sat up in bed, sweating profusely, his scar burning. He ran to the restroom and emptied his stomach of his supper. Lord Voldemort was DEFINITELY not happy.  
  
~*~  
  
Orrin sat in an armchair in front of a merry fireplace, wrapped in a towel and a blanket. A mug of coffee was warming his hands. Hermione sat across from him in a loveseat.  
  
"Gods Hermione, you've grown so much," he whispered.  
  
Hermione smiled. "You have, too," she replied.  
  
Orrin looked around the softly lit room, but a certain table of pictures caught his eye. He stood and walked over to the table. In the front were a bunch of pictures of two boys. A red head and a black hair boy with glasses. There were a lot of pictures of the trio hanging out together. Then there were pictures of people he didn't recognize as easily. There was the infamous family photo, but there were two pictures hiding behind the other pictures. One was of a pale boy with black ears and a tail scowling playfully at the camera. The other had Hermione and the boy laughing together, minus the cat features. There seemed to be more 'friendliness' in this picture than in all the other pictures.  
  
"I want to meet him," Orrin said.  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked, confused by his out-of-the-blue statement.  
  
"This boy," he replied, showing her the picture.  
  
Hermione shifted slightly. "Err, okay," she replied.  
  
They were silent. Hermione frowned and watched Orrin return to his seat.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore said you have private quarters down in the dungeons. He'll lead you there tomorrow after breakfast," she said.  
  
Orrin nodded. "You're headmaster said I could teach muggle studies. Apparently, your current teacher is only a substitute," he stated.  
  
"Cool," Hermione replied.  
  
Orrin finished his coffee and stood. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Just sleep on the couch tonight. I'll go steal some pj's off of Ron. He has the same build as you," she explained.  
  
She left and came back moments later with a bundle of clothes. She tossed them to him with a smile.  
  
"You'd better go to bed. Crookshanks will sleep with you tonight. I'm going to spend the night with a couple of friends," she said.  
  
She gathered her things and left the room after giving her brother a hug goodnight. He watched her leave and shook his head in amusement. She thought he didn't know that she was off to see that boy. How wrong she was.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione knocked on Draco's door. Ever since Draco got rid of his cat traits last Saturday, he had been living in the Heady Boy dorm again. He no longer lived in the music room. They still had to attend their 'buddy sessions,' but they had a great time. Plus, it was a perfect excuse to see each other. Draco had stolen Colin's camera, sending Colin into hysterics, and had taken dozens of pictures. It was fun. They had been nice enough to return the camera with a nice little photo of Millicent Bulstrode in the nude. The picture gave Draco and Hermione nightmares for a week.  
  
Draco opened the door and a quirky smile immediately morphed his still lips.  
  
"Hey, can I sleep in here tonight? My brother is in my room, and he has a tendency to talk in his sleep," she said, a smile stretching her lips.  
  
"Sure," he replied, a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, and my brother wants to meet you. He found two of our pictures," she added as she stepped into his quarters.  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother. Is he a squib or a mudblood?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. You could bring out a Malfoy's soft side, but you couldn't change a Malfoy. She rolled her eyes and pulled out the trundle bed.  
  
"He's a muggle, Draco," she replied.  
  
"But that's impossible. He wouldn't have been able to get into Hogwarts," he exclaimed.  
  
"It's possible. He's Wiccan and Dumbledore gave him access. I'm sorry, I know this goes against your morals," she explained.  
  
"If my father heard about this..." he trailed off and looked down.  
  
To Hermione, Draco looked like a lost, little boy. She walked up to him and enveloped him in an embrace.  
  
"Watch it. You'll make my mascara run," he joked.  
  
Hermione laughed. A couple of days ago she had teased Draco, saying that he looked like he wore mascara. That resulted in Hermione turning Draco into a full-fledged Goth for a day. Save for his hair, which Draco had hid under a desk to save, Draco could have easily passed as one of the humanoid demons.  
  
Hermione spotted a television and smiled. She let go of Draco and turned on the TV. The television obviously had a charm on it so that it could be used within Hogwarts walls, for the television worked. Amazingly, the show had been watching was 'Pinky and the Brain.' She immediately started laughing. A corner of Draco's lips lifted. Hermione quieted and laid down on the trundle bed. Draco sat down beside her and changed the channel. 'Moulin Rouge' appeared on the screen.  
  
"I've always wanted to see this movie," Hermione said.  
  
Draco propped up the pillows so that he could sit up to watch the movie. Hermione got up and walked into Draco's bedroom to change into her pajamas. She quickly put on her blue, comfort shorts and adjustable, noodle strap top. She came back out, seeing that Draco had already changed. He was wearing black, satin pajama pants and his bare skin for a shirt. She feasted her eyes on his not-too-bulky muscles. She frowned.  
  
"What? No chest hair?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head. "Nah, chest hair reminds me of a wild monkey. Do I look like a monkey?" he asked.  
  
"No, but you used to look like a panther! Oh! And you love bananas! Oo oo ah ah!" she said and laughed.  
  
Draco collapsed on the bed and Hermione collapsed beside him.  
  
"We're going to sleep at eleven," she said.  
  
Draco pouted. "Yes, Mother," he snidely remarked.  
  
Hermione laughed and sat on his abdomen. "Who's your mama?" she asked in a ridiculous voice.  
  
Draco burst out laughing. It wasn't often that American slang was used in the United Kingdom. Hermione swooped down and planted sweet kisses on Draco's lips.  
  
That night, Hermione awoke from a nightmare. Feeling foolish, Hermione crept into Draco's bed. He awoke immediately and spooned himself around her form. She fell back to sleep. In the morning they awoke to large, brown eyes.  
  
"Draky-poo! Hermy-baby!" cam an absurdly squeaky voice.  
  
Draco and Hermione stared, wide-eyed, at the squirrel. They both inhaled deeply, opened their mouths wide, and—  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
******************************  
  
Yeah like? Review!  
  
****************************** 


	11. Hogwarts is Having a Show

******************************  
  
A/N: Eleventh chapter! This chapter is actually long. FOR ONCE! Well, here's another chapter. Kito is still most loved. Hehehe. Oh and I think you guys will love this chapter. It's my favorite one so far.  
  
To the disclaimer! Enjoy! Read and Review!  
  
NOTE: There is a sexual scene at the end of this chapter. If you don't want to read it, then just skip it. It won't be my fault if you read it and don't like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, and I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel characters. I do not own the movie 'Moulin Rouge'. I own a certain someone whom JKR never thought of. He's mine! Back off! I wish I owned Draco and Spike, but I don't. BUT! I OWN THE EAST TOWER! *giggles* I do own the crazed, gray squirrel. I own the plot, too. I own the outfits, and I own Time of Night.  
  
******************************  
  
Hogwarts is Having a Show  
  
Ronald Weasley had just finished his detention inside the Forbidden Forest. He was carrying a wild turkey by one of its legs. It was dead.  
  
He frowned at seeing the silhouette of a cabin. It was impossible for the silhouette to belong to Hagrid's hut. A light was shining in a window. He crept towards the window and looked in.  
  
"Spike?" he wandered at seeing the tall blonde.  
  
Ron shook his head and left the window. A moment later, Ginny appeared in the window, scantily clad in a black corset and garter belt.  
  
Ron dropped the turkey off at Hagrid's hut. He returned to the castle and passed by Hermione's quarters. He paused and knocked on the door. Orrin appeared moments later, looking disheveled. Ron immediately jumped to conclusions.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, his voice rising and his face turning red.  
  
"Whoa, calm down. I'm Hermione's brother. Orrin," Orrin explained.  
  
Ron calmed. "Where's Hermione?" he asked.  
  
Orrin scratched the back of his head. "With that pale kid. You know, blonde hair, gray eyes, really pale?" he explained.  
  
Ron paled. He ran off, down to the dungeons, and burst through the door. Draco and Hermione were huddled beneath Draco's writing desk. Draco had his arm wrapped around Hermione. In his other hand, Draco held a fire poker, fending off a cooing squirrel. Ron froze, turned, and left the room. Everything else was a blur.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring into the fireplace. Sirius was on his mind. Ever since Sirius disappeared behind that veil, Harry had put on a front. But if one were to look into his eyes, they would see that his bright eyes were dull and seemed to have seen many centuries.  
  
The fire suddenly twisted itself into a large archway. A body like flame fell through the archway. Harry blinked. The flame figures were gone. He stared for a moment. A slightly raspy voice sounded as a face of flames suddenly appeared in the fire.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry jumped up and ran all the way to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
~*~  
  
Virginia sat in a crude armchair, tapping her horsewhip against her bare knee.  
  
"There should be nightclubs around here," Virginia said, twirling a large curl around her finger.  
  
"There is. There's one in Hogsmeade. It's called Time of Night. They have a show every Saturday night," Spike said.  
  
Virginia stopped tapping her whip against her leg.  
  
"Shows?" she repeated in question.  
  
Spike took his cigarette out of his mouth. "Yeah. What are you cooking up in that overactive brain of yours?" he asked.  
  
"Hogwarts is having a show," she announced.  
  
She grabbed four sheets of parchment, quickly scribbled something on each sheet, and sent them off with Spike's raven. They all said the same thing.  
  
'Meet me in the room of requirement.  
-V. Weasley'  
  
~*~  
  
Blaise Zabini strolled through the hallways, her heels clicking against the floor. She stopped before a blank wall and began to pace. A black door appeared, and she entered the room. Virginia Weasley, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, and Mandy Brocklehurst were all waiting. The Weasley girl was smirking.  
  
"Thank Merlin, Blaise, you're probably the only one who will do this readily," Virginia said.  
  
Blaise arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Who has watched Moulin Rouge?" Virginia asked.  
  
Only Granger raised her hand. Virginia took out an odd instrument from her pocket and pushed a button on it. A large box displayed moving images.  
  
"Watch. Learn. Memorize. Blaise, this is a television. Concentrate on the movie," Virginia said.  
  
"Stupid muggle contraptions," Blaise mumbled.  
  
Virginia joined Hermione on a sofa in a corner.  
  
"Ginny, what's this all about?" Hermione asked in a whisper.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the club 'Time of Night'?" Ginny whispered back.  
  
"Yes, it's the only club in Hogsmeade. It was built in the late eighteenth century, and it was built by Oswald--," Hermione cut off as Ginny held up her hand.  
  
"That I know. Did you know they have shows at TON?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "So?"  
  
"So, put two and two together. All of you, the movie, and the club," Ginny whispered.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Ginny! We'd get in so much trouble!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"No, we wouldn't! I've checked ALL of the rules, and nowhere do the rules say that of age students can't go to a club," Ginny explained.  
  
"But Ginny, you're not of age," Hermione countered.  
  
"You're right, but I am also being supervised by four women who are of age," Ginny whispered.  
  
Hermione frowned, obviously in doubt, for she leaned back, her brows furrowing. "Fine, but what are we wearing?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny remained silent until the extra footage at the end of the movie ended.  
  
"We are going to do an opening act for Virgil's Veelas. Opening acts are always based on a time period at the club. I think that we should do the Bohemian Revolution. I have the outfits," Ginny explained and walked over to a huge curtain.  
  
She drew it back, revealing five different outfits. They were basically corsets and garter belts. One of them was even made of leather. They also had accessories such as trains, whips, headpieces, sets of diamonds, and jewelry. The leather outfit was pitch black, the crimson outfit had a gold train that reached down to the mannequin's knees. Another outfit was canary yellow with a bold, black outline and a canary's tail feather was laid to the side as a hair ornament.  
  
The next outfit was navy blue with an open, black, silk over lay with a black top hat that had navy blue silk wrapped around the base of the barrel. The last outfit was jade green with occasional traces of silver along with a silver headpiece.  
  
Everyone but Ginny frowned as they saw five tuxes. "We can't do this show without dogs to kick around," Ginny stated.  
  
"Weasley, these are beautiful. Where did you get these?" Blaise asked.  
  
"I made them. The colors go with your house, the black one is mine," Ginny replied.  
  
"And the guys?" Susan asked.  
  
"As long as he can dance," Ginny answered.  
  
"So who's in?" Ginny asked.  
  
Mandy, Susan, and Blaise nodded. Hermione was hesitant.  
  
"Ok come on Hermione, you're the lioness of Gryffindor," Mandy said.  
  
Hermione still looked doubtful. Ginny knew she'd have to resort to blackmail.  
  
"Hermione, if you don't do this, then I'll tell everyone who you spend all of your free time with," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione frowned. Susan, Mandy, and Blaise's interests had peaked.  
  
"I'll pick out a song and work on the choreography. I'll owl you when I want us to meet again," Ginny said.  
  
They all left, leaving Ginny to her own devises. Spike stepped out of the shadows. "Pet learned a trick. Blackmail is quite becoming of you, Love," he said and began to suck on the crook of her neck.  
  
Virginia sighed happily and turned, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss. Virginia felt his tongue glide along her lower lip, as if seeking entrance. She allow him to explore her mouth as she ran the tips of her nails over his hard abs. He moaned softly and took revenge by rubbing his thumbs around her pert nipples through the thin material of her shirt. Virginia moaned, digging her nails into his shoulders to keep herself upright. Spike chuckled into the crook of her neck.  
  
"Patience, Inferna. I want to play with you first," he said, his voice husky with want.  
  
"No fair," Virginia whined.  
  
"You're—right. —It—isn't—but—that—isn't—my—problem," he said, placing a kiss somewhere on her body for every word he said.  
  
He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and bra. He sucked on one nipple and massed her other bosom. After Virginia arched her back, he switched, continuing his ministrations. Virginia was clutching his hair and leaving permanent marks on his shoulders by now. Virginia, thinking it unfair that Spike was fully clothed, ripped his shirt off and traveled her fingertips over his chest and down his back.  
  
Suddenly, a loud banging came at the door. Spike and Virginia quickly put their shirts back on and tidied themselves. Spike strode over to the door. Potter and Zabini were all over each other. Virginia and Spike quickly slipped out, unnoticed by the pair and watched in amusement as the two disappeared into the Room of Requirement and looked the door.  
  
When Virginia turned to speak to Spike, Spike was gone.  
  
******************************  
  
This story will soon become very smutty. I promised this fic would be rated R. Tell me if you wanted sex, or if you want me to make it NC-17 and post it on a different website. REVIEW!  
  
****************************** 


	12. A Lesson with Orrin

******************************  
  
A/N: Twelfth chapter! Well, here's another chapter. Kito is still most loved. Hehehe.  
  
To the disclaimer! Enjoy! Read and Review!  
  
NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: The idea for Dumbledore in bunny slippers and the idea for the squirrel at the end of this chapter were given to me by my faithful reviewer natyslacks. Thanks nat! You're a lifesaver when it comes to Grey Squirrel! Oh and Grey Squirrel is a he.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, and I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel characters. I do not own the Holocaust (thank god). I own a certain someone whom JKR never thought of. He's mine! Back off! I wish I owned Draco and Spike, but I don't. BUT! I OWN THE EAST TOWER! *giggles* I do own the crazed, gray squirrel. I own the plot, too. I own the outfits, and I own Time of Night.  
  
******************************  
  
A Lesson with Orrin  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Harry burst into Professor Dumbledore's office, out of breath from running twelve flights of stairs. Harry's gaze landed on Dumbledore, who was pouring two cups of tea. Hermione told Harry that Dumbledore mixed the tea with a calming drought. Maybe Dumbledore was addicted to the potion and was creepy that Dumbledore seemed so calm during moments such like when he had announced that Hogwarts was no longer safe when Harry was in his second year.  
  
"Harry! How are you?" Dumbledore asked jovially.  
  
"Not good, Professor," Harry replied.  
  
"Do tell," Dumbledore said and gestured for Harry to sit down.  
  
Harry sat down and refused the tea offering. "It's about Sirius," Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore leaned back. "Ah, what is it?" he asked.  
  
Harry shifted slightly in his seat. "Err, I saw something... in the fire," Harry replied.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"  
  
"Of course not, Harry."  
  
"Sure you don't."  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"You're not Sirius! You're Dumbledore!"  
  
"I know that, Harry. Please, be serious."  
  
"I can't be Sirius!"  
  
"Yes, you can!"  
  
"No, I can't!"  
  
"Harry, I think you're perfectly capable of being serious."  
  
Harry plugged his ears shut. "Lalala! I can't hear you!" Harry said in a singing voice as he ran out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Blaise was walking through the halls, contemplating the fact that they had to have a dance partner for the show. Draco Malfoy had kicked her out of his room at first sight, so that ruled him out. She didn't know where Spike was. She wasn't going to take any of the other Slytherins or a filthy mudblood or poor kid.  
  
She yelped as a tall boy appeared from behind a stature and bumped into her. Bespectacled, green eyes looked down at her in surprise, obscured by an unruly, black fringe.  
  
"Jackpot," she whispered as she found herself on the floor. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her up into a standing position. There was probably an inch of space between them. Blaise looked up at him through her eyelashes.  
  
"Are you blind, Potter?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Obviously, because you're so beautiful. You shouldn't be beautiful," Harry said.  
  
"I thought I was an ugly whore to you," Blaise said.  
  
"My mind likes to play tricks on me," he explained.  
  
"Don't lie, Potter. It's so Slytherin to lie. Just admit that it was your stupidity that did not recognize my appeal," Blaise replied.  
  
"I'd rather not," Harry said rather bluntly.  
  
Blaise shrugged and picked up her bag, giving Harry a view of her backside. She stood back up, reshouldering her bag.  
  
"Can you dance, Potter?" Blaise asked.  
  
"If it's choreographed, yes," Harry answered.  
  
"Then meet me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow," Blaise said.  
  
Harry did the most insane act that he could have possibly done—he kissed Blaise. Blaise did not allow pitiful lip kisses. She slid her tongue into his mouth without invitation. They stumbled down the hall until they reached the Room of Requirement. Blaise leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist so that he could carry her. The door opened and they rushed in. Harry locked the door before he dropped Blaise on a couch to continue their rendezvous.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was trying to hold a straight face, but was failing miserably as giggles continued to escape her lips. She was watching her brother try to tutor Draco on the Revolutionary War. And the only way Draco understood was in reenactment.  
  
Draco was dressed in a mock American uniform while Orrin wore a lot of red. Orrin was explaining the fact that the Americans had had a better strategy when it came to uniforms and stealth. Draco had been smirking at the fact that he was dressed as the American.  
  
"Draco, you're not really American. You're British," Orrin reminded Draco.  
  
"Damn straight," Draco retorted.  
  
"Then why are you so happy that the Yankees had a better strategy?" Orrin asked.  
  
"Because right now I'm acting like an American and you're acting like a British man. Plus, I killed you," Draco said, indicating the paintball stain on Orrin's red jacket.  
  
Orrin rolled his eyes and gave up. Draco shot a smile at Hermione and ran over to her. He picked her up and began a ridiculous waltz with her in his arms.  
  
"I feel pretty!" he sang. "Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and gay!" he stopped and frowned before singing again.  
  
"I feel pretty and witty and straight!" he sang in a deep voice.  
  
Hermione laughed loudly. Orrin arched an eyebrow at their idiocy.  
  
"Draco, stop. My side's hurting from laughing," Hermione whined.  
  
Draco just chuckled and let go of her.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, the muggle studies class waited for their teacher. Dumbledore had made all of the Slytherins take the class, so most of the class was a sea of green, speckled with yellow, blue, and red.  
  
Orrin walked into the room, dressed in muggle clothes with a loose tie. "Hey class. You shall address me as Orrin and nothing else. I will call you by your first names, and nicknames if you like. This is a casual class. You will not need books and assignments will be rare. Anyone who does not agree with my teaching may leave this class and receive the lowest possible score on your finals.  
  
Thanks to my sister, Hermione, I know quite a lot about the wizarding world, and I know a lot about the muggle world," Orrin said and sat down on the top of his desk, at the front and center of the room.  
  
"Believe it or not, the wizarding and muggle worlds are a lot alike. Today, we'll be discussing the Holocaust," he continued.  
  
Everyone was stiff in their chairs, looking like stone figures.  
  
"For the gods' sake, relax! I'm only three years older than you guys! Take off yours robes. You are wearing your uniforms underneath! Slouch! Hell if I'm going to reprimand you for wanting to rest. The main rule is: don't sleep in my class. I will work hard for all of you to find this interesting. You all have different views on muggles. I myself am a muggle, but I am not ignorant of magic like most muggles.  
  
So...who can tell the class what the Holocaust was?" Orrin finished.  
  
"Seamus," he said the boy's name who had his hand in the air.  
  
"The Holocaust was a time of the killing of European Jews by the Nazis during World War II," Seamus answered.  
  
"Exactly, Seamus. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, who can tell me who the Nazis were?" Orrin asked.  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchey answered. "They were followers of Adolph Hitler," he answered.  
  
"Correct. Five points to Hufflepuff. Tell me who Adolph Hitler was," Orrin said.  
  
Hermione answered. "Adolph Hitler was a power hungry German who wanted to rid the earth of what he called scum and wanted to eventually rule the world," Hermione said.  
  
"Good," Orrin said, noticing that the gears were beginning to turn inside their adolescent minds.  
  
"I'd like to tell you what Hitler did. Hitler was prejudiced. The Jews were his targets. It's like saying that a brunette with brown eyes thought that another girl should die because she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Hitler hated the Jews because they were different.  
  
So what did Hitler do? He found followers and began raiding homes. They captured Jews from their homes. Even children.  
  
If a nonJew was caught hiding a Jew, then they were also taken. The Jews and their protectors were taken to concentration camps.  
  
A lot of Jews would wait in lines, robbed of all of their possessions and their clothes. They were forced into houses and stood, not knowing what to expect. Gases went off in the house and killed them. Women were raped, spat upon, and then killed if they didn't die during the rape. If the fugitives were ever given food, then the food was poisoned. Children were slaves, and if they made a mistake, they were tortured and killed.  
  
The Jews were made to dig a ditch, run out of their tents in the nude, and be shot into their graves. They had to dig their own graves," Orrin said.  
  
Everyone was pale with shock and horror. Orrin smiled. "But the funny thing is, there's a Holocaust happening right now. Who can tell me who the newest Hitler?" Orrin asked.  
  
Neville raised his hand. "V-Voldemort," he whispered.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly. She knew it took a lot for Neville to say the Dark Lord's name.  
  
"And who are the Jews?" Orrin asked softly.  
  
"The muggle borns and half bloods," Mandy Brocklehurst breathed.  
  
"And the Nazis?" Orrin asked.  
  
"Purebloods," Draco answered.  
  
The bell rang. "You guys can go. No homework," Orrin said as everyone left the room, deep in discussion of their lesson.  
  
Hermione walked up to Orrin and smiled. "Nice first lesson," she said.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione. You'd better get going. Dinner's in ten minutes," Orrin said.  
  
Hermione nodded and left the room. She dropped off her things in her room before running off to the music room. Draco was already there.  
  
"What did you think about the lesson?" she asked.  
  
"It was an eye opener for the DE's-to-be," Draco replied.  
  
"Come on. We'd better go or we'll miss lunch," Hermione said.  
  
Draco nodded and the two left.  
  
~*~  
  
Grey Squirrel stood in the woods, snickering happily to himself. About a thousand squirrels sat before him, holding acorns with twigs running through them.  
  
"We will do anything to get my Loves! Don't let anyone stop you! Tally ho!" he yelled.  
  
A chorus of high-pitched yells sounded as their tiny feet carried them to the doomed castle.  
  
******************************  
  
A/N: So. You like? I like? You like? Lol. Please review!  
  
****************************** 


	13. Special

******************************  
  
A/N: Thirteenth chapter! THIS IS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER!  
  
To the disclaimer! Enjoy! Read and Review!  
  
Natyslacks- the idea is tempting, but I need to think of mine own ideas. Plus, I don't want grey squirrel to become too active in this story.  
  
Dizzydragon- once again, someone caught my mistake. Yes, I meant Adolph Hitler. My stupid brother told me it was Rudolph. Thanks for the correction!  
  
Legessa- YOU READ MY MIND! That's what I was thinking when Grey Squirrel said Tally Ho! You are now one of my favorite reviewers!  
  
Brilover- I can't have too many Spike/Ginny scenes or it will take the main focus from Draco/Hermione. I'm sorry, but I only had one small scene in this chapter of Spike/Ginny.  
  
NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: WE SHALL FINALLY FIND OUT IF GREY SQUIRREL IS A BOY OR A GIRL! AND GREY SQUIRREL'S NAME! Also, I do not know when I'll next be able to update. I may be six weeks from now. I'm sorry if this is my last update for a long time.  
  
WARNING: For all those of you who do not like sex scenes, please skip over the end of the chapter and do not report me. I did not put enough detail into the scene to make it NC-17. So meh!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, and I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel characters. I own a certain someone whom JKR never thought of. He's mine! Back off! I wish I owned Draco and Spike, but I don't. BUT! I OWN THE EAST TOWER! *giggles* I do own the crazed, gray squirrel. I own a lot of characters in this story. Such as two who are later mentioned in the chapter. One's evil though. But I can't tell you who it is.  
  
******************************  
  
Special  
  
Ron sat in the common room, idly tapping his feet against the floor.  
  
'Where are Hermione and Harry?'  
  
~*~  
  
A cold chill swept over the area, but they did not feel it. Haunting whispers were carried by the wind, but they did not hear them. Foggy mist obscured their vision, but they could not see it. All they could feel... hear... see... was their soon to be master. The master that would give them a home. A family. That's what they were told. But something in their minds told them that this scary man standing before them wasn't right.  
  
A hand rested on Ben's head. Ben was a six-year-old whose parents had abandoned him. Ben looked up into fierce eyes that flashed without the aid of light from underneath a black hood.  
  
"My Lord," came firm tones. "I have brought to you the finest children of the orphanages. Benjamin here, is the direct descendent of Morgan, himself. I'm very proud of him. So young with such power," came icy words as nimble digits ran through his hair.  
  
Ben flinched away from those cold fingers.  
  
"A fine job, my child. Benjamin, when you are older you shall be my son. You shall be my heir, along with the next generation of Malfoys," the scary man hissed.  
  
Ben whimpered as a snake slithered by him. "Do not fear Nagini," the man added.  
  
"Where's Sister Anne?" he asked.  
  
Everyone ignored his question.  
  
"IMPERIO!"  
  
~*~  
  
Draco frowned in his sleep. Last night the closest Draco could get to Hermione was a few stolen kisses. Hermione was still a virgin. So all Draco received last night was a warm body next to hit. It was aggravating. Draco felt around the bed, his fingertips skimming over air.  
  
"Hermione?" he called, his voice husky from sleep.  
  
'Wait, this isn't my bed,' he thought.  
  
"Draco! Wake up!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Draco awoke and sat up. Her was in a dungeon, surrounded by squirrels. Hermione was about two feet away from him, also surrounded. Half of the squirrels were looking at Draco and Hermione with love filled eyes. The other half was sporting evil smirks. A squirrel stepped forward.  
  
"Ahh! It's that squirrel!" Draco yelled.  
  
Hermione could have laughed at the hilarity of it all, but she was too absorbed in being abducted... by squirrels nonetheless.  
  
The squirrel placed his hands on his hips. "My name is Dookie!" the squirrel snapped angrily in his squeaky voice.  
  
Both Draco and Hermione snorted. Dookie gave them the middle finger. "And to think I was going to share my acorns with you!" he said.  
  
"Listen, Dookie, I'll make a deal with you. You let us go, and you get to see us whenever you like," Hermione said.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione with horror-struck eyes. "Whenever they like?" he hissed.  
  
"Okay, can we keep you for the day? Pppleeasse? I'm only letting you go because I love you," Dookie squeaked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dookie, but Hermy-baby and I have a lot of work to do. We can't fail school!" Draco said, catching onto Hermione's game.  
  
Dookie seemed to ponder this. "Okay, you may go," he said simply.  
  
"Err..." Hermione began.  
  
"There are portkeys in your pj pockets," came the reply.  
  
Draco and Hermione soon returned to Draco's rooms. It only took moments for them to collapse and laugh until it was hard to breathe.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny tapped her foot impatiently as she waited in the Room of Requirement. Everyone was late. Spike sat in a corner, bored.  
  
"Love, your watch is fast. That's why they are late. It's two twenty-eight, thirty-six seconds and counting," Spike drawled.  
  
"Oh quiet, Spike," Ginny retorted.  
  
"Make me," Spike replied.  
  
"Fine, I will!" Ginny said.  
  
She ran over to him and somehow knocked him to the ground. As they were kissing, Ginny occasionally nipped his bottom lip, drawing blood. Ginny leapt to her feet, licking the blood from her lips as people began to file into the room.  
  
"Hey guys!" she said quickly.  
  
Spike got up off of the floor. Draco frowned as he shut the door. "Uncle? Why the bloody hell were you on the ground?" Draco asked, looking suspicious at Ginny.  
  
"Dropped my change," Spike lied.  
  
Draco nodded in acceptance. He noticed that Brocklehurst and Bones were staring at him and Hermione as if they were joined at the hip.  
  
"What? Have you never seen a couple before?" Draco snapped.  
  
Terry Boot and Dean Thomas didn't seem to care. Harry Potter, however, took it differently.  
  
"Hermione? Do you have something to tell me?" he asked.  
  
"Do you?" Hermione asked in return, gesturing towards Blaise.  
  
Harry looked between Blaise and Draco and frowned. "We'll talk later," he said.  
  
Ginny watched this with an arched eyebrow. "Riiight," she said, dragging out the 'I' in her word.  
  
"Okay, Spike, since I already taught you your part, then you teach the guys. I'll teach the girls," Ginny ordered.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. Merlin, why the hell am I teaching horny teenagers how to dance?" he muttered.  
  
"Because you can't resist me," Ginny explained in a simple voice.  
  
Spike just chuckled. "Do you want me to get out the leash?" Ginny warned.  
  
"No ma'am," Spike replied sarcastically as he gestured for the guys to follow him.  
  
Susan looked excited. "Ginny, you must tell me EVERYTHING!" she said.  
  
"Later. After you learn this. Okay. Let's get started."  
  
~*~  
  
After giving everyone warnings not to tell anyone about her and Draco's relationship, Hermione headed back to her room with Draco in tow.  
  
"Will Orrin be in your quarters?" he asked.  
  
"No, Draco."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have something for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not telling you!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"And you say I ask too many questions."  
  
"Shut up, Draco."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Draco kept his promise. He didn't say a word as they prepared for bed. Hermione flipped on her light in her room. What she saw made her want to cry.  
  
On the floor was a trail of white, red, and pink rose petals that led to the foot of her bed. On her bed, rose petals lay scattered over the newly decorated bed (Egyptian cotton sheets). Soft, warm red fabric covered the lampshades on the lights to tint and dim the lights. The soothing sound of the ocean was sounding from her stereo system.  
  
"Hermione, this entire night is devoted to you. Have you ever had a massage, Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Only neck rubs," she answered softly.  
  
"Good. Now change into a towel. You're getting a body massage," Draco said.  
  
Hermione nodded, slightly shocked. How did Draco Malfoy know how to give massages? Wasn't it the other way around? A Malfoy receiving a massage? Hermione hated being confused. She changed into a white towel and returned to her bedroom to see Draco casting a spell on her floor. A soft blanket appeared on the floor along with a down feather pillow.  
  
"You might want to pull your hair up," came a whisper in he ear.  
  
She shivered as she felt Draco's warm breath caress the chilled skin on her neck. She nodded and put her hair up into a neat bun. Hermione slowly moved onto the blanket and lay down on her stomach. She tensed slightly as Draco carefully unwrapped her towel, but soon relaxed when he placed it below her lower back to cover her backside.  
  
"Use your arms like a pillow. It will help you become more relaxed," he said in a soft voice.  
  
Hermione did as she was told. She soon felt his oiled palms glide up her spine and begin to work the muscles around he neck, gently kneading the usually stressed muscles. After thoroughly relaxing each and every muscle in her back, neck, shoulders, and arms, he began to massager her legs. She smiled softly, pleased that she had shaved her legs this morning.  
  
She noticed that Draco's usually roaming hands reached no further than her mid-thigh. So Malfoy WASN'T trying to get into her pants like he had been attempting lately. So why was he doing this? Maybe he was doing this to see her half naked. No, that would just give him an arousal that he himself would have to calm. Then Hermione came to a realization. Draco wasn't doing this for himself. This was all for her.  
  
Draco finished. "Go take a soak in the tub to get the oil off. It's getting late," he said.  
  
Hermione turned over, ignorant of her towel falling off, and pressed her lips to his. Draco seemed in shock, but soon reacted. They shared tender kisses at first, each caress of lips filled with unspoken words.  
  
"I love you," Hermione admitted, continuing to kiss him.  
  
"I love you, too," he whispered back.  
  
He pulled away slowly. "Hermione. I want you to take a shower if we're going to do this. I don't want you vulnerable," He whispered.  
  
Hermione looked down, feeling as if she had made a mistake. Draco lifted her head up by the chin with the side of his finger.  
  
"Hey. I want you so badly, but I respect you enough to let you make the decision," he whispered.  
  
Hermione nodded and disappeared into the restroom. Hermione slipped into the full tub, her already relaxed muscles warming in the hot water. She sighed softly, relaxing completely.  
  
Draco had changed so much. At the beginning of the year, they were always at each other's throats. Forced together, friendship resulted. Then emotions came into play as their playfulness mixed with their hormones. Now Draco was giving her the best night she had ever had at Hogwarts. She had made the first move, and it was her choice to lose or keep her virginity.  
  
Hermione made up her mind and quickly washed. She made sure to brush her slightly damp hair so that it looked straight. Hermione put on her robe and slipped back into her room. Draco wasn't there.  
  
"He must be in the living room," she whispered.  
  
She let her robe fall to her elbows and untied the belt so that the robe was left open.  
  
"Draco," she called.  
  
Draco appeared in the doorway. His gaze absorbed each and every detail of her body. He seemed frozen to his spot. Hermione moved from her spot, allowing her robe to fall to the floor. She soon stopped a mere decimeter before him.  
  
"Draco," she whispered.  
  
She looked up into his eyes. His eyes were unmasked. She took a moment to stare at his face. The small freckle hidden behind his eyebrow. The ever so slight dent between his eyebrows, from concentration. And, of course, the permanent quirk at the left corner of his lips from lopsided smiles and smirks. She innocently caressed those hypnotizing lips with her own, allowing her eyes to drift closed as he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she cupped one of her hands against his cheek. Draco's lips tasted of dark chocolate, his favorite sweet (he ate chocolate earlier), whilst Hermione's lips tasted of spearmint. Hermione brought her other hand to rest on the back of Draco's neck. Her fingers immediately began to run over the short hair on the nape of his neck.  
  
Their kiss became more heated as Hermione began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.  
  
"Hermione, I have plenty of shirts," he managed to say.  
  
Hermione mentally smirked and pulled on his shirt, making the buttons pop off. His shirt fell, followed by his pajama pants and boxers. They fell back on the bed in all their naked glory. Hermione shivered as Draco ran his fingers over her skin, gently skimming to raise goose bumps. Hermione let her hands wander over his abdomen. Draco planted a wet trail of wet kissed over her arms, down her chest, over her stomach and teasingly skipped over the place where she needed him, just to pay special attention to her baby soft legs. He soon returned to her to share a passionate kiss with her bruised lips. Hermione moaned, making Draco swell in more ways than one.  
  
Draco didn't want to embarrass himself so he spread her legs. "I'll be gentle until you say otherwise," he said as he hovered over her.  
  
Hermione nodded softly. He slowly entered her and broke her open. Hermione cringed in momentary pain, tears falling from her eyelids. He eased into her until he was completely sheathed. He waited until she adjusted to him, hoping he wouldn't come yet. She was so tight. She nodded and began to move within her. Pain became pleasure in a matter of seconds.  
  
Hermione rested her head against Draco's smooth chest, listening to his heart return to its normal speed. She smiled faintly, finding comfort as he ran his fingers through her damp hair. She sighed in content, fulfilled from lovemaking. Hermione smiled as Draco spoke, feeling the vibrations in his chest.  
  
"Hermione, what is everyone going to say about us?" he asked softly.  
  
Hermione tensed. Was Draco already turning his back on her? Was it only a one-night stand. Was it just a conquest to get into the school overachiever's pants? Was it all a lie?  
  
Draco felt Hermione tense. "No, Hermione. I wouldn't leave you after this," he whispered.  
  
"I don't care what anyone thinks, Draco," she replied.  
  
"What about Potter and Weasley?" he asked.  
  
"Harry will get over it. Plus, something is going on between Zabini and him. And Ron... well, Harry will talk to him. What about your house?" she countered.  
  
"I have enough power to keep them quiet," he replied.  
  
Draco kissed the top of her head as she nodded off into sleep. He drew the covers over her and joined her in slumber. For once, everyone in Hogwarts was having peaceful dreams. Well, almost everyone.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry awoke with a start, his head searing with pain. He yelled out in agony. He ran to Professor McGonnagall's office and burst in.  
  
"Professor! Voldemort's using children! The imperius! We've got to stop him!" he gasped out and fainted, collapsing to the floor.  
  
******************************  
  
Did you like? I like! Though I'm not happy with how little reviews I'm receiving.  
  
****************************** 


	14. The Show

  
  
A/N: Fourteenth chapter! THIS IS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER! The next chapter to Saving You should be out by the end of the week! Ooooo! No mention of plot in this chappy! Just funness!  
  
To the disclaimer! Enjoy! Read and Review! So many reviews! Yay! I'll answer all of the good ones!  
  
Natyslacks- I specifically wrote he. Yes Grey Squirrel is a male, but I'd rather you call him Dookie now. That is his name, you know. I also wish to own Spike and Draco. sighes dreamily  
  
Lula-The-Only-One- blushes Aw, you're so sweet. So many compliments! Wow! Gee, I thought all the jokes in this story were those dumb, cheesy jokes that are mixed with insanity to make it look like I'm dumb. But hey, if you like them then go you! giggles  
  
Katie- thank you for the offer. You are the first of many, who do not understand the point of Dookie (the rodent, as you so rudely called him). The point of Dookie is, this story would be utterly boring with Dookie. Every good, dramatically strange story has a comic relief so that the suspense/drama doesn't way down the reader. I highly suggest that you read The Anti Angst Movement to understand the true meaning of comic relief. (  
  
Legessa- Yay! Another one of my fave reviewers! I actually got a lot of reviewers this time! I think it's because they want to prove to you that they do not want to be screwed by me as I do not want so screw them. ( Thank you for your love and support my dear preacher.  
  
SmutHater- ahhhh I'm glad you think I wasn't too graphic. I didn't want to be kicked by my reviewers for the err passion in the last chapter. Yep, you don't get Dookie either. Read my answer to Katie's review!  
  
Sapphire-gurlll- another complimenter! blushes Thanx!  
  
Dftina- huh? Happy drama? Not happy, just insanely stupid. This story is like those soap operas that you sit and laugh at. Like Passions. : D  
  
Just2sexc- no! You may not take Dookie! And Dookie is a boy!  
  
Renee- that scene was real! I mean come on! I can't write the charries canon! They have to change a bit! And what better than to have Draco give a little instead of take a little. But then, he did both. An exchange. A massage for Hermione! Dur! (  
  
NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Like I said in Saving You, if you are an artist (and if you are not) attempt to draw your favorite scene from one of my stories. Any one of them. If you scan it please send me an attachment through email and I'll link you on my bio with an extra treat for you in the story! Hehehe!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, and I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel characters. I own a certain someone whom JKR never thought of. He's mine! Back off! I wish I owned Draco and Spike, but I don't. BUT! I OWN THE EAST TOWER! giggles I do own the crazed, gray squirrel. I own a lot of characters in this story. Such as two who are later mentioned in the chapter. One's evil though. But I can't tell you who it is. And the two songs in this chapter are not mine.  
  
The Show  
  
Draco awoke to gentle kisses. Soft lips touched against his own. He opened his eyes to see a curtain of brown surrounding his vision and doe-like eyes smiling down at him.  
  
"Good morning, Draco," she said, laid down on top of him, and folded her arms over his chest to support her chin.  
  
"Good morning, Love," he replied and ran his fingers through her silken locks.  
  
"Pleasant dreams?" she asked.  
  
"Not as pleasant as last night," he answered.  
  
A blush colored Hermione's cheekbones. "What time is it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Noon," she replied.  
  
"I slept that long?!" he asked.  
  
"Mmm-hmm. We didn't fall asleep until past three," she replied.  
  
"Isn't today Saturday?" he asked.  
  
"Yes... OH MERLIN! Our show's tonight!" she exclaimed.  
  
"'Mione, we have eight hours to get ready. Calm down," he said.  
  
"Draco, it will take eight hours to stretch and get used to the wires," she replied.  
  
"Okay okay. Go into my bathroom and get a bath. The fifth knob from the left side has a liquid that you put in with the water that will help ease any of your soreness," he said.  
  
She nodded and climbed off of him and walked across the room in the nude. A smirk appeared on her lips as she felt his gaze following her. She slipped into the huge bathroom. A half an hour later she stepped out of the steamy bathroom, wrapping a towel around herself.  
  
"Draco, could you get my outfit from Ginny?" she asked.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and stood. "The things I do for you," he mumbled jokingly.  
  
Draco walked to the Room of Requirement and walked in after pacing. He stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Ginny Weasley sat on the floor behind a couch, only her head visible.  
  
"Deeper! Ow Spike that hurt! You're going to make me bleed!"  
  
Five minutes earlier:  
  
Ginny sat on the floor while Spike lay on the floor facing her. They were playing cards... Slap to be exact. Ginny saw two fives and slapped her hand to the floor.  
  
"Ow! Splinter! It hurts. Ahh! Spike! Get it out!" she exclaimed.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and removed a safety pin from his shirt. He began to gently dig the needle into the small wound.  
  
"How deep is it?" he asked.  
  
"Deeper! Ow Spike that hurt! You're going to make me bleed!" she exclaimed.  
  
"W-Weasley? Could you tell me where the outfits are? I have to get mine and Hermione's," he said.  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy, it's behind that white curtain," she replied.  
  
"Hurry up, Spike!" she ordered.  
  
Draco, feeling numb with shock and queasy, walked over to the curtain, threw it back, and gathered the clothes that he and Hermione were supposed to wear. He quickly ran out of the room.  
  
"Ginny!" Mandy yelled.  
  
Ginny turned around as she tied her black bandana over her hair.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Help me with the overlay," Mandy pleaded.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and tugged on the black silk so that it unfolded and reached down to Mandy's ankles.  
  
"Something's missing," Ginny muttered.  
  
She smirked and waved her wand towards Mandy's milky white neck. A black onyx choker immediately appeared. Ginny walked into the dressing room and saw Blaise sitting at the vanity.  
  
"Silver eye shadow, Egyptian style eyeliner," Ginny stated as she carefully placed the silver headpiece over Blaise's brow.  
  
Ginny turned to Susan, who obediently sat down. "Thank God your hair is only tinted red or else this feather would clash horribly with your hair," Ginny commented.  
  
"Put your bow tie on," Ginny ordered.  
  
Susan immediately tied the black satin around her neck. When Ginny finished she glided over to the closet and rapped on the door.  
  
"Hermione, come on!" she yelled.  
  
"Where's Draco at? I won't do it unless he approves," Hermione yelled back through the door.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Blaise! Get Malfoy!"  
  
Draco came in moments later, fixing his green tie. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Hermione won't do the show without your approval of her appearance," Ginny drawled.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Hermione, come on out," he yelled through the door.  
  
There was a silence before the doorknob turned. Golden heels clicked for every footfall. The golden strings laced up to her knees over her white hose where a golden train hung gracefully. Gold wires latched onto her crimson bottoms and golden garter belt. Her crimson corset was laced in the front and back, but the lacing on the front was loose to reveal skin. Traces of gold were charmed into Hermione's chocolate curls.  
  
Mandy frowned in thought just as an idea popped into Ginny's mind.  
  
"I'm gonna make a few changes," Ginny said as she waved her wand at all four girls.  
  
The fabric of Blaise's outfit changed to snake skin. The green scales flashed silver in the light as she moved. Her wolf-like eyes narrowed into serpent slits and her irises widened to fill her eyes and leave her without pupils. Black markings painted themselves onto Susan's face as a large, black fur coat without sleeves appeared over her torso. A black train like Hermione's unfolded from Mandy's waist (to look like tail feathers). Large, midnight black wings sprouted from Mandy's back. Lion ears materialized, replacing Hermione's human ears as a set of golden wings grew from her back. Her eyes became cat-like. A long whip appeared in Ginny's hand as loose, black collars appeared around the girls' necks.  
  
A low whistle sounded from Draco. "Now who's the sex kitten?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "You, Draco. I have wings, so I'm a griffin," she purred.  
  
Blaise hisses as Mandy beat her wings in disgust at hearing Hermione call Draco a sex kitten. Draco turned his wide, confused eyes to Ginny.  
  
"I've made them more feral. Their personalities changed to match their appearance. They don't realize it either. The basically move like an anthromorphic animal would. And I'm their tamer," Ginny explained, cracking her whip.  
  
Hermione walked up to Draco, loosened his green tie, untucked his baggy, white button up and unbuttoned the first five buttons from the top. Draco became even more confused.  
  
"You have to match your personality or else you'll be boring," she purred.  
  
Terry Boot came in to join Mandy and was rendered speechless in amazement. Justin Finch-Fletchley soon followed and was immediately awestruck by the way Susan glowed with confidence. Then Harry came. A hungry gleam lit his emerald eyes as he stared at Blaise. Ginny shook her head as she ruffled Draco's hair, untucked Justin's shirt on one side, untied Terry's tie to make it into a belt, and mussed Harry's already rowdy hair before throwing Harry's glasses against the floor and magically putting contacts over his eyes.  
  
"Now where is—" Ginny was interrupted as Spike walked in. "Spike," she finished.  
  
Spike's hair was spiked, spiked bands circled his biceps, the sleeves were torn from his button up, the buttons were ripped off of his shirt to reveal his chest, and his black tie sported skull prints.  
  
"Nice fixings," she commented. "Oh! Idea!" she exclaimed and unbuttoned Harry's shirt halfway, cut his sleeves off, and enlarged the fold of his cuffs so that they hung around his wrists.  
  
"Okay, I'm done making adjustments," she stated.  
  
Spike shook his head, grabbed a black, cowgirl hat off of a mannequin, and placed it overtop Ginny's bandana. Spike looked over Ginny's outfit. Ginny wore black, leather boots that reached up an inch below her knees. Her black hose rose two inches below her black, leather bottoms and were connected by the two black clothed wires along with the garter belt. The leather, halter bikini top contrasted magnificently with her pale skin. Ginny's hair was pin straight, and the hat put the icing on the poisoned cake.  
  
"Much better," he said as he felt his blood rush to his nether region.  
  
Ginny just smirked. "Hogwarts Hell House Hounds and Whores on deck," a stagehand yelled.  
  
"Grab the invisibility cloaks," Spike ordered.  
  
Everyone swung their cloaks over their bodies and left the dressing room.  
  
"I'd like to introduce the Hogwarts Hell House Hounds and Whores!" the club owner yelled.  
  
The lights dimmed and the audience waited in silence. Loud, clicking footfalls could be heard, but the stage was empty save for a few lounge benches. The music trickled from the speakers. A man with brown hair appeared out of nowhere and threw a cloak to the floor.  
  
"Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" asked a bittersweet voice.  
  
A young woman in a fur vest and a canary yellow outfit appeared, lying between the man's legs. A whip cracked and the girl (Susan) disappeared. The guy (Justin) scratched his head in confusion. He stepped away and suddenly disappeared as a pale blonde appeared, his green tie contrasting against the white of his shirt. A winged cat woman in red and gold appeared, lounging on a bench. The blonde (Draco) was almost at the brunette's (Hermione) side when they both disappeared at the sound of a whip.  
  
The intro to the song was being vamped so that they could finish their scene.  
  
A raven-haired woman and a caramel blonde-haired man were cuddled together, the woman's glossy black wings wrapped around the both of them. A whip cracked and the guy disappeared. The woman (Mandy) spread her wings and flew to the ceiling to perch on a rafter. Hermione was already lounging on a rafter parallel to Mandy, playing with her hair. Another woman appeared straddling a raven-haired boy on the floor, her scaly corset gleaming in the light. A whip cracked and Susan appeared beneath a bench. Blaise hissed and wrapped herself around a pole as a girlish giggled sounded. A leather clad woman appeared with a rough looking man behind her.  
  
"Let's trash this shit! And put a voice into it!" Ginny yelled and all four of the hybrids and their 'dogs' appeared behind her.  
  
Ginny flings her arms up above her head, a coy smile playing across her lips Ginny: I'm feelin' sexy  
  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
  
If you can reach me  
  
You can feel my burning flame  
  
Ginny's voice fades  
  
Hermione slowly crouches, allowing her hands to run over her legs as she lowers herself to the floor Hermione: I'm feelin' kind a of N-A-S-T-Y  
  
I just might take you home with me  
  
Susan, Mandy, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny form a bird formation with Ginny in the front, Blaise and Hermione at her sides, and Susan and Mandy at the back Susan and Mandy: Baby the minute I feel your energy  
  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
  
Start feelin' so crazy babe  
  
I feel the funk coming over me  
  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
  
The rhythm's got me feeli' so crazy babe  
  
Susan, Mandy, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny: Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin' all my girls  
  
We're gonna turn this party out  
  
I know you want my body  
  
Tonight I'll be your naghty girl  
  
I'm callin' all my girls  
  
I see you llok me up and down  
  
And I came to party  
  
Blaise leads the girls to a bench and they all sit down. Blaise lowers her head so that her auburn curls could fall into her vision Blaise: Harry separates himself from the guys who are currently lounging on the other bench You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy  
  
The way your body moves across the floor  
  
Harry moves over to Blaise and holds his hand out to her You got me feelin' N-A-S-T-Y  
  
I just might take you home with me Blaise accepts his hand and the two move to the middle of the floor  
  
Ginny and Hermione: Baby the minute I feel your energy  
  
The vibe's just taken over me  
  
Start feelin' so crazy babe  
  
I feel the funk coming over me  
  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
  
The rhythm's got me felin' so crazy babe  
  
Draco, Spike, Terry, and Justin walk over to the girls and pulled them into their arms  
  
the girls pull themselves out of their partners' arms and begin to spin around them Susan, Mandy, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny: Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin' all my girls  
  
We're gonna turn this party out  
  
I know you want my body  
  
the boys grab the girls by their waists and flip them into an aerial cartwheel. Despite the girls' heels, they land easily Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin' all my girls  
  
I see you llok me up and down  
  
And I came to party  
  
Ginny swings her whip over her head Ginny: I love to love you baby  
  
Hermione smiles seductively, her ears lying against her hair Hermione: I love to love you baby  
  
Blaise spins and wraps her arms around Harry, like an anaconda wraps itself around its prey before Harry follows his comrads Blaise: I love to love you baby  
  
Mandy folds her wings around herself, sending longing looks towards Terry Mandy: I love to love you baby  
  
Susan goes between each man who formed a line, rubbing against them and dancing around them  
  
Susan, Mandy, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny: Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin' all my girls  
  
We're gonna turn this party out  
  
I know you want my body  
  
The girls walked/danced down the cat walk, gesturing for the crowd to dance as the men broke into a free-style dance Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin' all my girls  
  
I see you look me up and down  
  
And I came to party  
  
There was a silence before the sound of a disc scratch sounded. Suddenly a new beat and music came in  
  
Everyone crouches to the floor except for Ginny who cracked her whip before singing Ginny: So what am I not supposed to have an opinion  
  
Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman  
  
Call me a bitch cos I speak what's on my mind  
  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled  
  
Hermione suddenly stood and walked over to Draco, her hips swinging with every step Hermione: When a female fires back  
  
Suddenly the target don't know how to act  
  
So he does what any little boy will do  
  
Making up a few false rumors or two  
  
Mandy slunk across the catwalk and sent predatory-like looks towards some of the 'excited' men in the audience Mandy: That for sure is not a man to me  
  
Slanderin' names for popularity  
  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy  
  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say  
  
All the girls sing except for Susan who seems to have disappeared Blaise, Ginny, Hermione, Mandy: This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave them proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Ginny: Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Never can, never will  
  
Hermione linked her arms around Draco's neck, bring her lips close to his So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying  
  
She smirked and pushed him away Are you offended by the message I'm bringing  
  
Draco: You stupid bitch! Call me whatever cos your words don't mean a thing  
  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing  
  
Blaise walked over to Harry pushed him to the floor, her aura obviously one of annoyance Blaise: If you look back in history  
  
It's a common double standard of society  
  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore  
  
Mandy flew over to Terry and got in his face Mandy: I don't understand why it's okay  
  
The guy can get away with it & the girl gets named  
  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
  
Start a new beginning for us everybody sing  
  
Everyone: This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
What do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
The girls slap their partners. The men grab the girls by their wrists and throw them to the ground Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
The girls stand and walk towards the men Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
The girls get in their partners' faces Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
The girls yell: Never can, never will, can't hold us down The girls kick their partners in the groin  
  
Susan appears in front of Justin, who was laying on the floor, watching the scene without a care Susan:  
  
Check it - Here's something I just can't understand  
  
If the guy have three girls then he's the man  
  
He can either give us some head, sex her off  
  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
  
She placed her heal against his chest, not allowing him to move But the table's about to turn  
  
I'll bet my fame on it  
  
Cats take my ideas and put their name on it  
  
It's aiight though, you can't hold me down  
  
I got to keep on movin'  
  
She kicked him in the side and left him, clutching his side in pain To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack  
  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
  
And Susan B and Hogwarts Hell House Whores got your back  
  
Hermione runs her hands through Draco's hair, who is crumpled up on the floor Hermione: But you're just a little boy  
  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
  
Ginny pulled Spike up by his collar Ginny: You must talk so big  
  
To make up for small lil' things  
  
So you're just a little boy  
  
All you'll do is annoy  
  
You must talk so big  
  
To make up for small lil' things  
  
All the girls sing: This is for my girls...  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
The men stand and walk down the catwalk to get the audience to sing along Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
The women in the audience are cheering loudly and singing whilst the men are too absorbed in drooling over the girls This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
They all separate and take their positions on the stage Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Spread the word, can't hold us down Flames suddenly engulf them and they disappear without a trace. The audience goes wild.  
  
wipes sweat from forehead Wooo! That took forever and a day! Before you review and complain about how very out of character the charries are in the show I'd like to explain. THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE OUT OF CHARACTER! IT'S PART OF THE SHOW! You may review now with reviews that say how much you loved this chapter and that you'll always review!  
  



	15. The Grim Reaper Will See You Now

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
**ALL AUTHOR'S NOTES WILL NOW BE POSTED AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER!**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
**The Grim Reaper Will See You Now  
**  
Ginny sat in her usual seat at her table in the Great Hall. She slowly dipped her wheat bread into the open yoke of her dippy egg. Her neck cracked painfully when she looked up at the roaring sound of active wings. A tawny barn owl dropped a rolled newspaper into her lap. She quickly untied the black and silver ribbon and uncurled the Daily Prophet. She quickly turned the leaf like pages to the Entertainment section. A large, moving picture of five women and five men was situated at the top of the most popular page in the newspaper.  
  
The headline read: "_Hogwarts Hell House Hellhounds and Whores steal the show!_" Ginny's gaze carefully read through the long article.  
  
_Two nights ago, reporter Dervus Figgle was nestled within the roaring crowd that swarming around the stage of the well known club 'Time of Night.' 'Time of Night' is popular for its Saturday shows, where the talented (or untalented) display their gifts (or idiocy) to a cheering (or booing) mob. That's how our own reporter, Figgle, found a story.  
  
Nine students from Hogwarts, ranging from the ages 16-18, and an ex- professor, whose age is unknown, appeared with a show that rivaled some of the Weird Sisters' best concerts. Though they were an opening act for Virgil's Veelas, their performance was more memorable than Double V's performance.  
  
As the owner of 'Time of Night' says, "All Saturday night shows must be based on a time period." This newly discovered group gave new meaning to the Bohemian Revolution, which began in the early nineteen hundreds. The ladies sported provocative corset sand lingerie while the men wore romp- wrinkled clothing as they pumped the crowd.  
  
"They were amazing. It took me back to the old days!" exclaimed one hundred and forty-six year old Rufus Prewitt.  
  
"Where can I buy a Hellhound?" seventeen year old Matilda Fae jokingly asked._  
  
_Figgle set out to find the founder of H4AW, Ginevra (AN: I know I know I know, you think her name in Virginia...but JK Rowling says her full name is Ginevra.) Weasley. She accepted a small interview.  
  
Figgle: So how did H4AW get started?  
  
Weasley: Well, I was talking with my dance partner Spike, and he started talking about this club. We got permission from Albus Dumbledore, and this al started.  
  
Figgle: So are you going to continue this?  
  
Weasley: Maybe, but this is just a hobby for now. Hermione wants to be in the Ministry, Draco wants to create a new broom, Mandy wants to be a fashion guru, and Spike... well he wants to start the next Bohemian Revolution. We wouldn't be able to turn this into a career when we all have different hopes and dreams.  
  
Figgle: So what' s your dream?  
  
Weasley: I'd like to be an entertainer.  
  
Figgle: Well, the Daily Prophet thanks you for your time._  
  
_Weasley: And the Hogwarts Hell House Hellhounds and Whores accept your gratitude.  
  
The Daily Prophet highly recommends that our readers should attend the next show, which will be held six weeks from now. Thank you.  
  
-Dervus Figgle_  
  
Ginny smiled characteristically. Then she smirked uncharacteristically as she looked towards Spike. Amusement gleamed in his seemingly lifeless eyes. Draco appeared and leaned over Hermione's shoulder (who was beside Ginny) to glance over the article.  
  
"Did Matilda Fae leave a mailing address?" he asked teasingly. "I can always send her a !DracoBlowUpDoll!," he added.  
  
Hermione smacked his bicep in mock annoyance. "Merlin knows what she'd be doing with it," she muttered.  
  
"The mouthpiece is on the di—" Draco was immediately cut off by Hermione's hand.  
  
"HELLO! Innocent, virgin-eared first years listening!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Draco simply smirked. Ginny rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to the end of the staff table where the visitors sat. She was definitely surprised to see that Spike was no longer there.  
  
"Looking for someone, Ginevra?" came an icy, wicked drawl.  
  
The hair on the nape of her neck rose as goose pimples dotted her skin. That simple tone manipulated her nonsense dreams into twisted scenes of wickedness. That voice alone could weaken her completely. A heat sprung to her cheekbones.  
  
"Yes, I am," she answered coolly, betraying the lust that stole her strength and turned her to putty in Spike's hands.  
  
"Come with me," he whispered in her ear in that same tone.  
  
Ginny smiled a goodbye to her friends and followed Spike into an empty classroom.  
  
Albus watched the leave the Great Hall, the twinkle in his eye beginning to dim.  
  
"Take a seat," Spike said, pulling a chair out from a round table.  
  
Ginny frowned curiously as her gaze landed on a black, misty ball made of crystal. She slowly sat down in the high-backed chair.  
  
"Now relax. Meditating is also good," Spike said as he turned off the lights.  
  
The silvery, swirling mist glowed within the onyx ball, illuminating the room with its gothic glow. Spike gently took her hands in his and laid her hands on the orb. There was a moment's silence.  
  
"Do you see anything? Hear anything? Feel anything?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"No," she whispered in return.  
  
A sudden memory flashed before Spike's eyes.  
  
_Spike sat in a grand mansion, a guest of His grand ball. Drusilla appeared from behind a wall of curtains. Spike looked up, jealously burning bright within his blue eyes. Drusilla had spent yet another night with Him. Angelus had disappeared, angry with Darla for betraying him.  
  
"Spike? Are you angry with me?" came a childlike drawl.  
  
Spike looked up at the raven-haired woman. A playful smile displayed itself, not quite reaching her eyes. She exuded the mockery of innocence. The inner storm of her sinister being destroyed all light that foolishly attempted to corrupt her. Her frail form was hidden beneath the folds of her white nightgown. A white shawl hung below her pale, bare shoulders.  
  
Her slender hands grasped Spike's own hands and she began to sway from side to side as if she were dancing to a hypnotizing ballad. A small smirked played across Spike's lips, anticipating Drusilla's prediction.  
  
"My heiress shall fight her path into your existence. Her powers shall be hidden in the depths of her psyche, waiting to be unleashed. She will be born in the form of a witch, the raging colors of the underworld making themselves known in her appearance. She shall be a potential slayer, but she will be morphed into half vampire. The ritual will not be completed and shall be performed in a different way. Her true purpose will be known once her powers awaken," Drusilla cooed.  
  
She drew his hands over her stomach. Spike's eyes grew wide in realization.  
  
"You're pregnant? How is that possible?" he exclaimed.  
  
Drusilla removed her hair from obscuring her neck. The two puncture holes were gone.  
  
"The potion will wear off in nine months. Then I'll be a vampire again. My heiress will be the only girl in the Weasley line," Drusilla whispered.  
  
Spike growled and pushed her to the floor before storming into the ballroom. Later that night, the police found seventy-two lifeless bodies with railroad spikes driven into their bodies._  
  
Spike stepped up behind Ginny. "Forgive me, Ginevra," he whispered before sinking his canines into her neck.  
  
She gasped in pain as he continued to drink, but he drew away before her heart stopped beating. Spike grabbed the amulet that hung from his neck. He tilted Ginny's head back and poured the contents from within the black amulet into her mouth. Drusilla's blood... mixed with phoenix tears. The amulet would always be full... until Ginny returned in her true form.  
  
-  
  
Draco and Hermione sat on a loveseat in the Heads' Common Room. They were silent as a small squirrel rattled on about his past life of being cursed by a gypsy. The squirrel, dubbed Dookie, took a deep breath before continuing his tall tale story.  
  
Draco sent Hermione a look that clearly asked 'Why are we drinking tea and eating crumpets with a lunatic?'  
  
It was hours later before Dookie finally left. Draco and Hermione were currently curled up on the couch when the earth suddenly shook. They both sat up.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked.  
  
-  
  
Somewhere, off in Transylvania, Lord Voldemort sat on his throne. A sinister smirk stretched his colorless lips.  
  
"It is time," he hissed.  
  
-  
  
The next morning, Seamus Finnegan awoke to a rude awakening. Ron Weasley had thrown a pillow at him to wake him up. Seamus retaliated with his own pillow. He dashed into the bathroom, scratching his bum in the process. He took a quick shower, only washing his hair with shampoo and somehow forgetting to use conditioner and soap.  
  
He toweled himself, changed into an old pair of jeans, shirt and robe, and dashed down to the Great Hall. Not before getting pelted by two pillows.  
  
Everyone from his down had somehow managed to get to the Gryffindor table before him. He took his usual seat and began to stuff food into his mouth. Like his mother always said, 'You should always have a good, hearty breakfast at the start of your day.' It wasn't long before the Owl Post came.  
  
Seamus was rather surprised to see a letter land neatly on his, now empty, plate. The envelope was black with his name scratched across the front in silver ink. He tore the envelope open and there on the slip of parchment... was the Dark Mark.  
  
The last thing he heard was Dumbledore yelling 'Seamus! NO!' as a blinding green light overtook him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** Fifteenth chapter! Did you like it? It took me forever to write it even though it was so short! I know, it was a bit dark...but that's what plot chapters are supposed to be like. And I had to kill someone in this story to make sure that you guys know I'm serious. There won't be many fluff scenes in the next chapters. We're about halfway through the story. Lol.  
  
**NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:** IF YOU ARE AN ARTIST (OR NOT) ATTEMPT TO DRAW ONE OF YOUR FAVORITE SCENES FROM ONE OF MY STORIES. ANY ONE OF MY STORIES. IF YOU CAN SCAN IT, PLEASE SEND ME AN ATTACHMENT THROUGH EMAIL AND I'LL LINK YOU WITH MY BIO. YOU'LL RECEIVE AN EXTRA TREAT IF I LIKE THE PICCY!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, and I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel characters. I own a certain someone whom JKR never thought of. He's mine! Back off! I wish I owned Draco and Spike, but I don't. BUT! I OWN THE EAST TOWER! giggles I do own the crazed, gray squirrel. I own a lot of characters in this story. The ritual that's in this story is mine. Lol. I can't name all of the things that are mine!  
  
----------------------------------------------------- 


	16. Awakening

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
ALL AUTHOR'S NOTES WILL NOW BE POSTED AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Awakening  
  
Blood... laughter... darkness... death.  
  
Ginny started from sleep, sweat covering her body. She scrambled back and sat against the headboard of Spike's bed, hugging her legs to her chest. The bed sunk on one side before a cold cloth was placed over her brow. She whimpered and turned, burying her face against Spike's chest. Spike kissed the top of her head, hoping to give her comfort.  
  
"What did you see?" he asked softly.  
  
"Blood... so many deaths," she whispered, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around her trembling form. He hated the fact that Ginny had to suffer. He rubbed small circles over the small of her back. Her trembling soon disappeared as she finally allowed a calming exhale. Her brows furrowed, as if she were listening for something. She turned slowly towards the only window in the house. The stars were visible. She stood and walked over to the window to peer at the sky, her nightdress giving her the appearance of a child trapped in an adult's body.  
  
"The stars are singing to me," she whisper, an expression of awe lighting her face.  
  
Spike remained silent, watching Ginny as a memory assaulted him.  
  
Drusilla stood in the middle of Angelus's garden, holding a black rose as she stared up at the sky. She giggled as she swayed, singing softly.  
  
"Catch doggy Sirius. Catch doggy Sirius. Torture the mutt until he's delirious," she sang, closing her eyes in happiness.  
  
"Who are you singing to, Love?" Spike asked.  
  
"The stars are singing with me," she cooed.  
  
Spike shook his head. Drusilla was slipping into Ginny's mind. He stood and wrapped his arms around Ginny.  
  
"Drusilla, get out," he whispered in Ginny's ear.  
  
"You've changed, Pet. You're not my lovely anymore," she said before a white mist ghosted from Ginny's lips.  
  
Ginny blinked slowly. "Spike. She left images. What's happening to me?" she asked softly.  
  
A possessive glint sprang to Spike's eyes as he looked down at his Childe. He had turned her whilst in love with her, so she could not use family names, like Drusilla had used for Angelus and Darla. Ginny was his. He had marked her, and if anyone were to touch her... they would die a most gruesome death.  
  
"Ginny, you were prophesized. You're the first daughter in the Weasley line. One of your greatest grandmothers was Drusilla, my dame. You were to be the next seer. You also have a few vampire abilities," he whispered.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and leaned into Spike's arms. Spike kissed the crook of her neck softly before turning Ginny around to kiss her slightly parted lips. Ginny sighed, allowing him to caress her lips with his own. She felt emotionally and physically drained.  
  
"Nice aftershave," she randomly commented with a soft smile.  
  
"Love, the last time I shaved was three days ago," he whispered.  
  
Ginny's eye widened as the impact of realization hit her. Spike chuckled softly, making Ginny feel the vibration of his vocal cords.  
  
"Heightened senses, Pet," he answered and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Go back to sleep. You need your rest," he ordered softly.  
  
Ginevra returned to bed, allowing Spike to spoon himself around her from behind. The two slept, their sleeping minds unburdened by nightmares.  
  
-  
  
Blaise moaned softly as Harry kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. She ran her hands through his surprisingly silky hair, marveling in the fact that such unruly hair could be so soft. Blaise loved post-sex. It was like the icing on the cake. The moment, however, was lost as a familiar knock sounded at the door. Harry groaned in frustration as Blaise wrapped a bed sheet around herself and opened the door. Draco and Hermione stood on the other side of the doorway.  
  
"This room is going to be put to better use. Put some clothes on. A good group from each house will be here momentarily," Draco said.  
  
Blaise nodded and allowed the two in. Harry and Blaise quickly dressed, raising no eyebrows from the other couple. Seeing the two naked did not put Draco and Hermione at unease. Hermione was practically family to Harry, especially as she was forced to dress him on numerous occasions for dates and such. Draco just had been witness to Blaise's nude body. He did take the girl's virginity, after all.  
  
Hermione snapped her fingers, morphing the room into a cross between a poker room, a lounge, and as Harry called it 'love chamber.' The room was lit by ice torches (icicles with blue flames), bringing light to the many comfortable seats, loveseats, couches, and even day beds. The fabrics of the furniture displayed many shades of blue. A huge table with a deck of cards sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by blue cushioned, wooden chairs. Various curtains hung from the corners of the room, hiding away luxurious beds. A bar sat to one side of the room, and of course, the loo was hidden behind one of the two doorways.  
  
Soon, sixth and seventh years from every house were locating to the room. All of the members of H4AD were there to lead their houses. There were twenty to thirty students from each house. The teachers were to stay clear of the Room of Requirement, for the Heads had told the Headmaster that they were having an inter-house party for sixth and seventh years.  
  
Close to one hundred students were now sitting within the room with four people in large armchairs, six people on the love seats, eight people on the sofas, ten on the day beds, and may people sat on cushions and pillows on the floor while some stood.  
  
Ginevra Weasley, the official Inter-house Queen and organizer of this event, stood on top of the large table and charmed her voice to be louder.  
  
"EXCUSE ME! CAN I HAVE YOU'RE ATTENTION PLEASE? THANK YOU! NOW, I KNOW YOU ARE ALL WONDERING WHY I'VE BROUGHT YOU HERE! DARK DAYS WILL SOON BEGIN, AS YOU ALL KNOW FROM THE RECENT DEATH OF SEAMUS FINNIGAN! WE NEED TO REBUILD THE ALLIANCE BETWEEN THE HOUSES! THIS IS THE LAST NIGHT OF HAPPINESS WE WILL HAVE FOR A LONG TIME. SO MAKE THE MOST OF IT! NOW GET PISSED, AND BE MERRY! STRIP TWENTY-ONE WILL BEGIN HERE AT THIS TABLE!" she announced and returned her voice to normal before having Spike help her down from the table.  
  
Spike sat down in the dealer's seat as about twelve students came to the table. Oriah Tesher, Niko Laowen, Sandra Bryer, Darres Lennox, Blake Mirabel, Connor Daniels, Lisa Turpin, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbot, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Ronald Weasley sat down at the table. The crowd was mildly surprised by the nerve of Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Hannah Abbot, and Lisa Turpin who had the nerve to playing against the darkest crowd in Hogwarts. All of them, besides Oriah and Connor, were either Slytherin or Slytherin rejects who were not fully pure in blood.  
  
Spike smirked, sending a devious looked towards the 'good four.' He shuffled the cards and stood.  
  
"The rules: If the total of your cards are over 21, then you're busted. You'll probably be stripped of an article of clothing. Jacks, Queens, and Kings count as ten. Ace can either be eleven or one. You twist to up your cards if the amount is not close to twenty-one. If you get twenty-one you automatically win and choose a busted to strip... one article of clothing. If no one has twenty-one, the one who is closest to twenty-one wins. Got it? Good, 'cuz I'm not repeating," Spike drawled and dealt out thirty-six cards, two each.  
  
Silence fell over the room as everyone watched the dozen look at their cards. Spike allowed a moment before turning to Blake Mirabel.  
  
"Blake?" Spike called on the exotic, young beauty.  
  
Blue, almost black eyes were masked as the woman looked up. She pursed her lips as she drummed her black nails against her face down cards. The young woman swung her black streaked multi-toned red hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Twist me, Deala. I need-duh be drunk fuh this," she drawled, allowing her American accent to shine through her fake British voice.  
  
As if on command, a heavily loaded firewhisky was plunked down beside her. She hastily took the tall glass and chugged down the seemingly acidic drink. The burning sensation that traveled down her throat seemed to not affect her. She snapped her fingers.  
  
"An Opposites Attract this time," she ordered, sending a smirk towards Ron Weasley.  
  
Spike handed the girl a card after her small display. She quickly looked at the card, her face remaining neutral.  
  
"I stick," she said and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Niko?" Spike called the dark blonde.  
  
Niko frowned slightly and looked at his cards once again. Niko was known for the best bluffs.  
  
"Twist me twice," he ordered.  
  
Spike merely arched an eyebrow and dealt the lying snake two cards. Niko didn't even look at his cards.  
  
"I'll stick," Niko said quickly and placed his hands over his four cards.  
  
"Dean?" Spike asked the boy.  
  
"Twist," the boy said after a moment of hesitation before he was handed a new card. "Crap! Bust!" he exclaimed and proceeded to bang his head against the table.  
  
The others simply smirked. Spike turned to Oriah and raised an eyebrow. The ethereal woman glanced at her cards, her facial expression remaining passive. The bartender came around and stopped at Oriah, who held no drink.  
  
"I'd like a double shot of Mystical Mayhem with a twist," she purred.  
  
Spike dealt a card and the bartender placed Oriah's order on top of the card. The liquid was periwinkle blue and seemed to swirl in the glass, mist rolling out of the drink. She took the card and quickly looked at it.  
  
"I stick," she said and began to sip at her drink.  
  
Darres, who sat beside Oriah, had not looked at his cards once.  
  
"Triple twist me, Spike," he drawled.  
  
Spike sent three cards towards the azure blue-haired teen.  
  
"Sandra?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'm sticking," the girl said.  
  
They went around the table and finally landed on Ron.  
  
"So. Will we finally see if the drapes match the carpet, Weasley?" Blake purred with a sweet smile, her eyes lit with devious intentions.  
  
Ron's face turned as red as his hair at her question. The others snickered as Ron cautiously kept his cards, not wanting to risk his clothes. Connor chuckled.  
  
"You need to get pissed to enjoy this, Ronald Eugene Weasley," Connor drawled as he casually sipped at his Kiss Me Deadly.  
  
"Hahaha! Weasel's middle name is Eugene!" a stupid voice exclaimed from the crowd.  
  
Draco stood up quickly, growling. "Shut your fucking mouth, Goyle!" Draco yelled, his voice only slightly slurred after four glasses of Left For Dead, the strongest alcohol in the bar.  
  
"Draco sit down, flip your cards everyone," Spike ordered with a sneer.  
  
Darres ended up having a perfect twenty-one with his five cards. Darres frowned as he looked at Dean.  
  
"Loose the shirt, Thomas," Darres drawled as they all handed their cards to Spike.  
  
Dean blushed and took his shirt off. A catcall came from the 'audience.' Spike re-dealt the cards. On the next deal, Sandra, Oriah, and Blake had to take their shirts off. Then Ron had to take off his shirt. By the middle of the game, all the girls were left only in their skivvies and high heels, most of the boys were down to their boxers (or briefs) and an occasional few were actually wearing bother boxers and briefs as a safety hazard. Half of the crowd was drooling by now. Somehow Connor still had on his leather jacket. When Lisa Turpin was told to loose her bra, Connor had made a deal. He would give her his jacket and in exchange he'd strip down to his birthday suit. Everyone was drunk by now. So Connor's proposition was met by a great deal of applause.  
  
The prudes of the school were shagging like horny house elves behind the silenced curtains. The sworn nonalcoholics were two sheets to the wind. The virgins were laid. The calm and collected were wild and spontaneous. Everyone was breaking at least ten school rules. The whole graduating class and their charges were going haywire.  
  
Ginny now sat in Spike's lap, nibbling on his ear and shifting positions as Spike dealt out the cards. "Is that a wand in ur pocket or are you 'appy tuh see me?" Ginny slurred as she ran her hand over the bulge in Spike's pants.  
  
Hannah Abbot teetered with suppressed laughter as Spike replied. "Ginny, Pet, you should know by now that I don't own a wand," Spike drawled.  
  
After eight glasses of Left For Dead, Spike was still not drunk enough. Ginny had had five glasses of Bloody Mary and was quite tipsy. It was amusing seeing as she had earlier made fun of Britney Spears.  
  
Lisa and Connor had long since disappeared behind a corner as the game continued. Ron ended up in the nude, causing many jokes about drapes and carpets. They had all demanded that Pansy put her clothes back on, seeing as everyone hated the pug-faced slut. Blake ended up pouncing on Ron, a predatory gleam shining in her eyes. The game ended whenever Crabbe jumped up onto the table and stripped to YMCA by the Village People. Draco quickly obliviated both Crabbe and Goyle and sent them to their dormitory.  
  
After a heated discussion of what they should do, they decided on truth or dare. Small vials of veritaserum were provided. They quickly gathered those who were behind the curtains. Darres began the game in only his boxers (Spike would not let the card players put their clothes back on) with calling on Draco.  
  
"Dray, truth or dare?" he asked, laying his arm over the back of his couch, behind Oriah's neck.  
  
"Truth," Draco said without a moment of hesitation before downing a vial of veritaserum.  
  
"Describe your wildest, kinkiest fantasy," Darres ordered with a smirk.  
  
"Hermione tells me exactly what she wants me to do to her. I do it, then right after I bind her to the bed and keep her going for three hours, then we bring out deserts, and we finish with role-playing," Draco said, a devilish smirk on his lips as he turned his gaze to Hermione.  
  
"Weasel, truth or dare?" Draco called on Ron.  
  
"Dare," was the red-haired boy's immediate answer.  
  
"I dare you to put on Sandra's clothes and dance and sing to Dirrty by Christina Aguilera," Draco said, his smirk still in place.  
  
Sandra snickered and gave Ron her fishnet stockings, black miniskirt, and her black belly shirt with fishnet midriff and fishnet long sleeves. Ron enlarged the clothes so that he wouldn't stretch them and put on the clothes behind a curtain. Ron had a strange voice and his dance moves were awkward in his high heels as he danced and sang on top of the card table.  
  
When Ron was finished he called on Mandy Brocklehurst.  
  
"Truth," she said with a bright smile, before drinking her veritaserum.  
  
"Did you really fuck some guy in the audience after the show at Time of Night?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered bluntly.  
  
Terry's temper boiled with jealousy at his crush's confession.  
  
"Orrin and Darres," Mandy called.  
  
Hermione's brother (A/N: You didn't forget him, did you?) looked up, his hair now scissored to jagged lengths for a more styled look. He raised an eyebrow. Darres also arched an eyebrow in slight interest.  
  
"Dare," the two answered.  
  
"I dare Darres to make out with Oriah while Orrin likes shartega (a wizard version of tequila) off of her stomach," the girl said.  
  
Darres only rolled his eyes at the 'daring' dare as a bored expression appeared on Orrin's face. They did as they were told before Orrin chose his victim.  
  
"Harry, truth or dare?" he asked the teen.  
  
"Hmm... dare," Harry slurred as he ran his fingers through Blaise's hair.  
  
"I dare you to seduce Snape," Orrin said, smirking devilishly.  
  
Harry froze and turned wide eyes towards Orrin, horror written in his eyes.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Harry breathed.  
  
"Nope. Better get cracking," Orrin drawled with that damned smirk.  
  
Blaise sent an angry glare towards Orrin. Orrin suddenly felt disturbed by the murderous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Merlin, Ginny... go ahead and pick somebody for me. I need to retch," Harry said and stumbled towards the bathroom.  
  
When he opened the door, he froze. High-pitched, labored breaths were coming from the sink. A voice that sounded oddly like Theodore from Alvin and the Chipmunks sounded amongst grunts.  
  
"OH MERLIN! YES! DRAKIE! DON'T STOP! HERYMY! AHHHH!" yelled a pitchy voice.  
  
Harry's gaze landed on a masturbating squirrel. Suddenly, the squirrel burst into song. "Can you feel the love tonight?" it sang.  
  
Harry quickly turned, emotionally scarred. He ran out of the room of requirement, blindingly racing through the halls. Fate seemed against him, however, as he ran into a rather solid barrier. He fell to the floor, breaking his ankle in the process. He immediately looked up as a deep, body- shuddering voice drawled before him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, are you so blind? Or do you believe that you can willingly become a ghost. Ten points from Gryffindor for this little stunt," Snape said in a deadly calm voice.  
  
Harry blushed as his gaze landed on the man he was destined to seduce. Though, pain brought him out of his frozen state.  
  
"Sire, I think I've broken my ankle," Harry muttered, gingerly touching the swollen area before taking a sharp inhale of breath.  
  
A nasty sneer immediately deformed the older man's lips. "And what do you suppose I do about the result of your clumsiness?" Snape drawled.  
  
"Err... help me to the Hospital Wing?" Harry said, his voice rising questioningly.  
  
If Snape loathed Potter, then he certainly loathed idiots who talked up to others.  
  
"Shut your gob and follow me," Snape hissed and grabbed Harry by his bicep.  
  
Harry winced as Snape pulled him towards the Hospital Wing, but it would be impossible for Harry to limp up the staircases.  
  
"Sir? I can't go up the steps," Harry stated, hating his momentary weakness as he slowly followed Snape.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket to find... nothing. Damn! That damned squirrel had stolen his wand on his little surprise visit at midnight last night. He growled and picked Harry up. An embarrassed blush colored Harry's cheeks. The two finally made it to the Hospital Wing... after being spotted by ten students of the gossiping club.  
  
-  
  
A hooded figure stormed into the throne room of the Master's home. A cloak billowed menacingly behind the robed figure. Children cowered at the presence of the dark human. The figure dropped to its knees before the snake like man.  
  
"My Lord, I bring bad news. The Seer is suspicious of us. She knows what comes to Hogwarts. We must rid her of the picture before she Sees who I am," hissed the voice of the figure.  
  
"No. We will keep her. And what of my other Hogwarts spies?" the Dark Lord hissed in return.  
  
"They have grown silent in our meetings. I have grown to suspect that they have ulterior motives, My Lord," came the reply.  
  
"Snape!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
The Potions Master of Hogwarts stepped forward and bowed, his eyes glittering within the slit-like holes of his silver mask.  
  
"At your service, Master," Snape muttered.  
  
"You have not truly seen my youngest spy, have you Severus?" Voldemort asked, running a violating hand over Snape's jaw line.  
  
"No, My Lord," Snape answered, fighting to swallow the bile within his mouth from the Dark Lord's touch.  
  
"Take down your hood, my child," Voldemort ordered.  
  
Clawed, pale hands reached up and slowly slid back the shadowing hood that concealed its identity. Snape's eyes widened in suppressed fear as he caught his first sight of the spy.  
  
"Our dear, old Sevvy has been feeding information to our beloved Master," the person drawled.  
  
A malicious smirk mutated the Dark Lord's face as a murderous glint sprang to his slight eyes.  
  
-  
  
A new day dawned after the infamous 6th-7th year party that would have gone down in one of the most memorable parties at Hogwarts. A select few were wary as they waited anxiously for the Daily Prophet. Only Ginny knew what was to happen. Everyone else was merry as they ate their breakfast.  
  
Ron was stuffing his face, as usual. Hermione was scowling at Ron's eating habits over an open book whilst sending smiling glances towards Draco, and Harry ignored their bickering, as usual. Glares where shared between Fred and Spike. Draco was trying to keep Pansy out of his pants whilst returning Hermione's furtive glances. Almost everything seemed normal. Almost.  
  
The entrance doors burst open as a man stumbled in. A groan escaped him as he fell to the floor. He crawled forward, his black hair matted to his face. Blood poured from his hairline, his face colored with bruises. Mangled hands reached blindly for guidance as Dumbledore stood. Unseeing, charcoal black eyes looked up, fear written in his once proud, emotionless eyes.  
  
"He knows. HE KNOWS!" the man yelled in a hoarse voice.  
  
Albus left the staff table, running towards the injured man. The man looked around wildly, seeing only darkness before grabbing onto a student's robes. Harry's robes.  
  
"THE WALLS WILL BLEED!" the man yelled before falling into a coma.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in panic as he recognized the man. Screams erupted as blood began to ooze from the stone walls of the school. Albus kneeled before the man and pushed his raven locks away from his face.  
  
"Oh, Severus. What has he done to you?" Albus asked in a choked whisper as chaos ensued.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sixteenth chapter! –coughs- Erm...did you like it? It took me forever to write it, it was thirteen notebook pages long! I know, it was a bit dark...but that's what plot chapters are supposed to be like. Poor Sevvy. THERE IS A SPY AT HOGWARTS! I'm serious, and you'll never guess who it is. Try! Try and guess who the spy is! Tehehe. Erm, I really need to bring Fred back into the pictures. And I didn't introduce Wes to the story yet. Hehehe. Dark chapters are coming. Very dark. There might be some fluff, I don't know. What do you guys think? And I hope yall enjoyed the 'Dookie is masturbating' scene. We're about halfway through the story. Lol.  
  
NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: IF YOU ARE AN ARTIST (OR NOT) ATTEMPT TO DRAW ONE OF YOUR FAVORITE SCENES FROM ONE OF MY STORIES. ANY ONE OF MY STORIES. IF YOU CAN SCAN IT, PLEASE SEND ME AN ATTACHMENT THROUGH EMAIL AND I'LL LINK YOU WITH MY BIO. YOU'LL RECEIVE AN EXTRA TREAT IF I LIKE THE PICCY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, and I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel characters. I own a certain someone whom JKR never thought of. He's mine! Back off! I wish I owned Draco and Spike, but I don't. BUT! I OWN THE EAST TOWER! giggles I do own the crazed, gray squirrel. I own a lot of characters in this story. The ritual that's in this story is mine. Lol. I can't name all of the things that are mine! I don't own Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Elton John's songs, or anything like that. Thank Merlin. Lol.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
